Return to Me
by VandyFNP
Summary: Rey has tried to forget Ben Solo, but her heart just won't let go. When the Force continues to connect them, she resolves that she won't give up on him. She'll continue trying to pull him back into the Light, and hopes that one day he'll return to her.
1. Chapter 1

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." Doctor Martin Luther King, Jr.

* * *

Rey sat in front of an open panel on the _Millennium Falcon_ making repairs. After their escape from Crait, Rey had brought what was left of the Resistance to Ahch-To. The First Order still didn't know the location, so it seemed the safest option. Snoke had tortuously pried the information from her mind, but Ben killed him before he could pass it on to his officers.

With C-3PO's help she had apologized to the caretaker she now knew as Matron Alcida-Auka for the damage she had caused during her last stay and promised that both she and her friends would be careful this time. The matron had stared at her without much expression, but accepted her apology with decent grace. The Lanais had then helped settle the small band of fighters into huts.

The Resistance couldn't stay long on Ahch-To. There was no way to communicate with the rest of the galaxy and build up their ranks and support. Therefore, General Organa had declared that they would stay just long enough for the wounded to heal and everyone to rest up. This meant that Rey and Chewie needed to get the _Falcon_ back in working order as quickly as possible.

"Rey?"

She looked up to find Finn holding a plate of roasted fish.

"I brought you some lunch."

"Great, I'm starving. Eat with me?"

Finn settled down beside her.

"Rey, are you okay? You've been quiet since we got here."

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just busy. How's Rose?" She asked to change the subject.

"Better. Listen, Rey, there's something I need to tell you."

Rey thought she knew where this was going. Before the bond with Ben, she had thought one day there might be more than friendship between herself and Finn. Now she knew that could never be. She had sorted out her feelings for him quickly. She wanted to spare them both the embarrassment of this conversation.

"You two are sweet together."

"I...what?"

"You and Rose. I think you would be good for each other."

"Oh, I thought…you might not like it."

"You're like a brother to me, Finn. I love you like a brother," she explained what she had come to realize.

"Yeah," Finn replied as his face lit up with a smile, "yeah."

They finished eating and discussed where they thought the Resistance should go next and they best way to gain recruits.

"Well," Finn said as he stood, "I better go check on Rose again."

"I need to get back to this rust bucket," Rey replied, patting the wall of the _Falcon_ affectionately. "Thanks for lunch."

"Don't mention it."

Finn gave her shoulder a squeeze and left.

As she rewired the component she was working on, Rey felt a familiar shift in the Force.

 _Oh no._

At least it had waited till Finn was gone. She look up to find Ben glaring down at her. Her stomach clenched at the site of him. Try as she might, she had not been able to stop thinking about him. Her sadness and disappointment over his refusal to come with her were just as raw as they had been in Snoke's throne room. In addition, she was angry about his merciless attack on Crait.

 _Ignore him._

No sooner had she come to this decision than Ben screamed at her,

"I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Her first instinct was to shout back at him, but she could sense his feelings of rage, abandonment, and hurt emanating through the bond.

 _He thinks I betrayed him, just like everyone else in his life betrayed him._

It was as though the realization came from outside herself, from the Force itself. It caused a painful knot to form in her chest. There was still hope for him, there had to be. The Force would help her respond to him if she would just trust it. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and centered herself. Opening her eyes, she stood to face him. She kept her voice as calm and even as possible.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"YOU LEFT ME!"

"I'm sorry, Ben. I couldn't just abandon my friends to die, and I couldn't be what you wanted me to be."

"I killed Snoke for you! I offered you the entire galaxy, and you just left me there to die!"

He was still shouting. Rey took another deep breath and drew on the Force to maintain her composure.

"I didn't kill you though, did I? You were unconscious, at my mercy. I could have...I even thought about it," she admitted.

"You're weak! You won't find me so the next time we meet."

She sighed, "I'm not weak, Ben. The Force isn't through with you. The Force hasn't given up on you, so neither will I."

She sensed his anger dull slightly and mix with confusion.

He scoffed, "Then you're a fool. Why do you still want to save me? Why don't you just accept that we're enemies?"

She regarded him steadily.

"Because I care about you."

It was a risk, she knew, revealing that she cared for him. He might try to use it to manipulate her. However, her heart...the Force...something was telling her it was what he needed to hear, that somewhere in this galaxy there was at least one person who cared about him.

She could tell her honesty had caught him off guard. His anger receded further still and she could sense the return of his conflict, those small points of Light piercing his Darkness. When he didn't respond she dared a bit more,

"Your mother cares too. She still wants you to come back to her."

"I know."

She was surprised by his quiet admission, and couldn't think how to respond.

When he spoke again there was something like regret in his voice.

"I can't be what you want me to be either."

"So what now, Ben?"

"I don't know."

Before she could think what to say the bond snapped closed and Ben was gone.

* * *

 **A/n: I originally envisioned this story as a series of one shot Force bond vignettes, but it has taken me somewhere else. I've read the novelization, so there is some information coming from that. I love Reylo and the Force bond. I plan to update weekly. I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rey stared down at the small, miraculous objects in her hand. Earlier in the day Alcida-Auka had led her and C-3PO to what the matron had called a repository. Rey had quickly realized that it was a store room full of objects left behind by the Jedi who had visited the sacred island across the centuries. She stared around curiously at all the items until a small pile of gems caught her eye. Her heart leapt.

 _Kyber crystals!_

Rey couldn't believe it. She had picked up a small handful of the crystals in amazement. She could feel their power coursing through the Force. When she asked the matron if she could have them, Alcida-Auka told her she could take anything she wanted. The Lanais were caretakers only, they had no right to any of the items in the repository.

Rey now had the most important components to build a new lightsaber. She searched through the sacred Jedi texts for guidance. She knew one of them was bound to contain instructions for constructing the ancient weapons. Her search was rewarded with detailed explanations and diagrams. She smiled.

 _I can do this!_

"What are you so happy about?"

In her excitement, Rey had not felt the tale-tell movement of the Force that indicated the bond was opening. Ben was standing before her once again. His constant anger was still churning, but it was much more subdued than usual, and not directed towards her. She could sense conflict in him again, and something else. Hope? Yes, their last conversation had left him hopeful that all was not lost where she was concerned. So there they were both hoping that the other would renounce their current path. She shook her head at the irony. However, his hope only served to increase her own.

"You seem different from last time we spoke," she observed.

"I meditated on what you said and realized the truth of it. If you had really intended to betray me, you would have killed me right there in the throne room."

Rey was shocked to learn that he ever did anything as peaceful as meditate.

"Of course," he continued, "it's much easier to figure things out now that Snoke's no longer whispering in my mind, twisting and manipulating everything."

She didn't want to provoke him, but there was something she needed to know. Rey had been mulling the question over and over in her mind since their last conversation.

"Did you know I was on the _Falcon_ when you ordered your forces to attack it?"

She expected him to refuse to answer, but his silence would reveal the truth. His nearly inaudible reply took her by surprise.

"Yes."

She could sense regret mixing with his emotions now.

"I was just so angry," he said quietly.

Rey didn't know how to respond without giving him the impression that she was excusing the attack, so she settled for a curt nod.

"So what were you smiling about when the connection opened?"

She considered his question for a moment. Would there be any harm in telling him the truth? She didn't see how he could possibly use the information against her.

"I found some kyber crystals and I've just been reading how to construct a lightsaber! I think I can do it!"

She felt a surge of interest and excitement from him down the bond.

"Where did you find kyber crystals?"

She gave him a sad little smile.

"Oh, right. You can't reveal your whereabouts."

He stared at her for a moment, debating something with himself.

"I could help you," he offered.

Rey considered. What if he gave her incorrect guidance so that the saber wouldn't work properly? He might intentionally leave her with a malfunctioning weapon to make her vulnerable if they had to fight each other again.

Apparently he could sense her misgivings because he reassured her softly.

"I would never leave you vulnerable."

Rey was startled that he almost seemed to read her thoughts, but she knew he wasn't in her mind. She sensed nothing but sincerity from him. His impossibly expressive brown eyes had that same pleading look from Snoke's throne room.

 _That's as close as he'll come to admitting her cares for me too._

It was all she needed to strengthen her resolve. She would continue to reach out to him.

"Alright. The text says that first I have to meditate on the crystals. I want to try and design a double ended saber similar to my quarterstaff. I know I'll be more proficient that way."

"Has...Skywalker," he spat the name out, took a deep breath and continued, "explained to you about the meditation?"

Rey was surprised that she and Leia had sensed Luke's passing, but Ben had not. Maybe his rage at the time prevented him from feeling the disturbance in the Force.

"Luke's gone," she said sadly. "We're not exactly sure how it happened."

"Good!" Ben snarled.

Rey sighed. She knew she was risking his wrath, but he needed to know the truth.

"Ben, Luke showed me his full memory of what happened that night. He considered killing you for a brief moment, it's true, but he stopped himself. It was a moment of weakness, and he was immediately ashamed of it. He wouldn't have harmed you."

"I don't want to talk about him!"

She could feel his anger and disbelief through the bond.

"Alright," she soothed. "Tell me more about meditating on the crystals."

Ben was breathing heavily and she knew he was trying to regain control. He closed his eyes for several moments and his shoulders relaxed.

"You'll need to be alone for at least a day. If anyone, especially another Force sensitive, is near you, it could negatively affect the attunement of the crystals. You need to imbue them with your own Force. Just concentrate on pouring your power into them."

Rey felt the connection start to close.

"Thank you, Ben."

She was rewarded with a small smile, the first she'd ever seen from him. Then he was gone.

* * *

 **A/n: Early update with another planned this weekend! Yay! Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

"General Organa, I need to speak with you. Alone, please."

Rey's heart was pounding. She needed to talk with someone about her connection with Ben. Who better than his mother? She had resolved to tell Leia about the bond with her son and seek her guidance, but she was nervous about how the general would react. Would she consider the bond a threat? Would she tell her that there was no hope for Ben, that he was lost and Rey must accept it? What if she ordered Rey not to speak with him?

Leia excused herself from the conversation with the officer she'd been talking to and followed Rey to her hut.

"General Organa…"

The older woman smiled. "Rey, please, when we are alone, call me Leia. We must maintain professionalism when in official settings, but not here."

Rey smiled. Leia always treated her with warmth and care.

"Leia, I need to tell you something. There is a connection through the Force between myself and...and Ben. Snoke created it, but it has persisted despite his death. Ben and I have spoken twice since Crait."

"You call him Ben?"

"Yes. I refuse to acknowledge the identity he is trying to force himself into."

Leia smiled at that. "Good for you. Could this bond be a danger to us?"

"No, I don't think so. He can't see my surroundings, and he can't read my mind."

Leia nodded. "How does he seem to you right now?"

"He's angry. He's always angry, but he talks to me. He offered to help me build my lightsaber. I care for him, and I...I think he cares for me too."

"You're still hoping he'll turn."

It wasn't a question, but Rey nodded anyway.

"Rey you must be careful, and you must be wise. You must also accept the fact that Ben may never return to us. Someday the two of you may be facing each other across a battlefield."

"I know."

Rey could feel tears building behind her eyes, but she refused to let them fall in front of Leia.

"Do you want me to stop talking to him?"

"Stars, no!" Leia exclaimed. "As long as you think there's no threat to the Resistance, please keep trying. Ben coming to us would completely turn the tide of this war. But more importantly...I want my boy back."

Leia pulled Rey into a comforting hug.

"And let me know how it's going. I'll advise you as best I can."

* * *

Rey had completed the meditation to attune the kyber crystals and started work on the mechanical component of her saber. It was not going well. Despite the instructions and diagrams in the Jedi text, she simply could not get the housing right.

 _I need to talk to Ben._

She felt the bond beginning to open and smiled; the Force occasionally had great timing. Ben walked towards her.

"Hi," she smiled.

Ben smiled back and her heart skipped a beat.

"Did you meditate on the crystals?"

"Yes, just like you said, but I'm having trouble building the saber."

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

Despite his calm demeanor, she could feel turmoil coursing through him.

"Ben, what's wrong?"

He looked at her and there was pain and confusion in his eyes.

"Not now, okay? Let's just work on your saber. Pick up the pieces and hold them. Concentrate on them. That might allow me to take them through the bond."

She did as he instructed. Focusing her mind on the parts.

"Let's try this."

He reached for one of the components and she handed it to him. He took it and bounced it on his palm, studying it.

"Here's the problem," he said, and launched into instructions on how to fix it.

They worked together quietly on the saber handing parts back and forth and discussing the build until they had one end working properly. It hummed to life with a dark purple light.

"Now the challenge will be to get the other end working and to create a connection so the two will work together," Ben said.

Rey knew they might not have much longer before the bond closed. She had to know if the truth she'd shared with him had left any impression.

"Have you thought about what I told you about Luke?"

Ben's eyes darted up to hers, the pain and confusion returning.

"Please, Ben. Talk to me about it."

"I meditated on it, but couldn't make sense of it. It's been too long ago, and Snoke twisted the memory beyond recognition. Can...can you show me the memory, the way he showed it to you?"

Rey hesitated. She wasn't about to give him access to her mind; he might discover where they were.

"It's alright," he assured her. "Just bring the memory to the front of your mind. Put everything else behind your mental shields. I won't be able to see anything but what you show me. And I won't push."

She could sense that he was being honest. She could also feel a mixture of fear and resolve coming from him. He was afraid to face this memory, but determined to do it anyway.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the memory, ensuring that everything else was safe behind the shields in her mind. Rey projected the memory at Ben just the way Luke had shown it to her. She let him feel his uncle's shame and regret. When she opened her eyes Ben had dropped to his knees. His shoulders were heaving. He was drowning in despair.

"Everything I've done," he choked, "every choice I've made since...it's all been based on a lie."

She could feel his despair mixing with rage. Rage at himself. He was sinking deeper and deeper. A sob escaped him. She felt him pulling away from her. He was going to close the bond just as she had done on Crait.

"Ben! No!"

She knelt in front of him.

"You're not alone." She repeated his assurance to her after the cave. "You don't have to face this on your own. Let me help you. Please."

He stopped trying to close the bond. His breaths were coming in sharp gasps and he was shaking. Rey hesitated for a moment, then slowly and deliberately reached her arms toward him. She gave him every opportunity to refuse the contact. He didn't try to stop her, but when her arms went around him he stiffened like a statue. Just when Rey thought he would never relax and that she had made a huge mistake, he sank into the embrace. She pulled his head against her chest and he sobbed into her shirt. Rey held him and rubbed his back gently. There was nothing she could say to make it better. He had done so many terrible things, and all of them the result of a misunderstanding. She could feel his remorse overwhelming him.

"I'm here, Ben. I'm here. You're not alone."

It was all she could think to say, so she just kept repeating it. It was a promise they shared now; they weren't alone.

Finally Ben started to calm. He pulled away from her and wiped his face.

"Thank you," he said without meeting her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I don't think I'll ever be okay."

"Of course you will. It will take time, but…"

"Rey, you don't understand. It's too late for me."

Horror filled her. He couldn't mean it. Could not possibly mean that he was still not going to turn back.

"Ben, please! You can't..."

The bond snapped closed. Rey was left alone with a terrible ache in her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm working on a one shot of the second half of this chapter from Ben's POV which I plan to post around Thursday. Thanks for reading. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Rey listened as Mama and Papa explained that they were going to meet an important person. Rey must be on her very best behavior._

" _I will," she promised._

 _They landed the ship just outside Niima Outpost and led Rey to a blobby looking person named Unkar Plutt._

" _Rey, this is Unkar. Say hello."_

 _Rey didn't think she like Unkar Plutt much, but her parents had told her to be polite._

" _Hi," she said with a smile._

 _Papa and Plutt started arguing about the price of something. Rey wondered what Plutt was going to buy from them. They reached an agreement and Plutt handed Papa some credits. Suddenly his hand struck out and took Rey's arm in a firm grip. Papa and Mama started walking back to the ship without her. Why weren't they telling Plutt to let her go? Rey's belly filled with fear._

" _Papa! Mama!"_

 _She broke away from Plutt, running to Papa and wrapping her arms around his leg._

" _Papa, Mama! Please, don't go! I'll be good, I promise."_

 _Papa reached down and pried her hands away with cold indifference. He shoved her back towards Plutt who took her in a vice-like grip. Papa looked at Mama and rolled his eyes. Mama smirked and nodded towards the ship. As they flew away, Rey screamed for them to come back until her throat hurt. Plutt shook her hard._

" _Quiet, girl. They're gone. They sold you. They're never coming back. You belong to me now, and you'll do as I say."_

Rey woke with a gasp.

 _It was just a dream_.

She kept trying to tell herself that, but she knew better. The full memory had come back to her in her sleep. She was going to be sick. She stumbled out of bed towards the door of her hut. Halfway there she fell to the ground as sobs began to wrack her body. She felt the connection open and Ben was there.

"Rey! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you ill? Rey?"

She could feel his fear for her. She couldn't draw breath to answer him, but she shook her head.

He sank to the ground beside her.

"What can I do?" He pleaded. "Let me help you, please! How can I help?"

She shook her head again. Tears were streaming down her face and it was all she could do to gasp for breath.

"Stars, Rey!"

He ran a hand nervously through his hair and she could sense his feeling of helplessness.

"Can...can I hold you? Like you did for me?"

Rey nodded. Ben put his arms around her awkwardly. She could tell the physical contact was still foreign and uncomfortable for him. After a moment he relaxed and seemed to decide that wasn't close enough. He settled on the floor with his legs crossed and pulled her onto his lap. She buried her face against his shoulder and cried. He held her and murmured into her hair, the same words she'd said to him.

"It's alright. You're not alone. I'm here."

Rey cried until she thought her eyes would never again be able to produce tears. She drew on the Force to help calm herself. Once she managed to relax she took stock of Ben's arms around her. They felt strong and warm and...perfect.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I dreamed about the day my parents sold me. It was more than a dream though, it was a memory. They never cared about me. I was always just a burden to them. They had no second thoughts about selling me. No regrets at all. I really was nothing to them."

Ben's arms tightened around her.

"I didn't say that to hurt you or...or cut you down to size. I could sense that is what you felt about yourself, and I was trying to say it's not what I feel for you. I just said it very poorly."

"Yes, you did."

He huffed in amusement. Then she felt his mood shift into pain and resentment.

"When I was a child, I would often overhear my parents talking about me behind closed doors. They never realized, of course. They sounded like they were talking about a stranger...a monster. Then they would fight and Han would leave. In the end they shipped me off to Luke. It was a if they didn't really care about me. Like they couldn't be bothered to deal with me. That's what Snoke said."

"Snoke lied. Your parents loved you. They sent you to Luke because they thought he could help you."

"They were never there for me though. They were always busy with their own agendas. Han was always leaving. Do you know why I hate the _Millennium Falcon_ so much?"

Rey shook her head.

"It was always taking my father away," he replied quietly.

"Oh, Ben."

She reached up to cup his cheek. He went rigid, but only for a moment, then he leaned his head into her touch. She brushed her thumb gently over his face.

"This…holding you like this just feels so…"

"Right?" She supplied.

"I was going to say amazing, but right too."

"Please come to me, Ben. I can sense how much the Darkness has decreased in you and how much the Light has increased."

He tensed again.

"I can't, Rey. Do you think General Organa would welcome me back after what I've done? And the other Resistance members, would they just forgive and forget?"

"Your mother wants you back. She told me so herself. As for the others, it would be difficult, it would take time and effort, but they'll come around eventually."

"There's more to it than that, Rey. I can't leave the First Order…"

Rey was getting angry.

"Ben! Why do you keep pushing…"

She tried to pull away from him, but he pulled her back.

"No, just listen, Rey. If I leave the First Order now Hux will take over. He's vicious. I never enjoyed hurting or killing people, I just saw it as a means to an end. Hux does. If he becomes Supreme Leader of the First Order it would be disastrous for both the Resistance and the Galaxy."

"So…you're going to stay to protect the Galaxy from him?"

"Yes, I have to. I'll need to be careful though, if he discovers my intentions, he'll mutiny. He's dangerously close as it is."

Rey's heart filled with joy till she thought it would burst.

"Oh, Ben!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have an idea, though. Can you bring General Organa here so I can talk to her. If I'm very careful, I think I can slowly dismantle the First Order from within."

Rey beamed at him. "Yes, I'll go get her right now. She knows about the Force bond. She'll come."

She hesitated for a moment then kissed him gently on the cheek. He pulled back as though electrified and stared at her. Then a smile that could light the universe slowly spread across his face.

* * *

 **A/n: If you are wondering about Ben's sudden change of heart, check out my one shot companion story "The Storm Inside." As always, thank you for reading and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rey hurried across the rough stone to Leia's hut. She hadn't even taken the time to put her boots on. She rapped sharply on Leia's door. The general answered looking ready to fight.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking past Rey for a threat.

"Leia! It's happened! Ben's back! Really back! He wants to talk to you!"

Leia's mouth dropped open and her eyes filled with tears. She hurried to wrap a robe around herself.

"Lead the way."

Rey and Leia rushed through the cool night air back to Rey's hut. Ben was pacing back and forth nervously. He fixed his eyes on his mother. Rey could sense his trepidation.

"General?"

Leia shook her head and pressed her lips together.

"Oh, Ben, I've missed you so much."

Ben stared are her looking like a lost little boy.

"My son, my grown up son."

Rey felt anger and resentment stirring in Ben. She'd been foolish. Blinded by her own happiness that Ben had turned back, she hadn't even realized that he was still hanging on to the bitterness he harbored against his mother. She should have known when he referred to her as "General Organa."

"Son?" Ben spat. "How can you call me that? I heard you and Han, talking about me like I was some sort of monster! Then you sent me away instead of trying to help me."

Rey could see tears sparkling in Leia's eyes. She started to move forward and say something, but Leia spoke into her mind.

 _Leave it to me._

"I'm so sorry, Ben. We never thought you were a monster, just a very angry little boy. We didn't know how to help you."

"I needed you, but you were never there for me! Snoke was already whispering in my mind. I was afraid, and you weren't there. Neither of you. The Republic was always more important than me."

"Nothing was ever more important than you, Ben. You're right, though, I always worked too hard. Han resented it as well. I thought once the Republic was strong, there would be time…time for us to just be a family. Then the Darkness and anger in you started growing out of control. I thought Luke, with his training and knowledge of the Force, would be able to help you. Han practically begged me not to do it. He said it was a mistake, but I didn't listen. Headstrong...I was always so headstrong. Convinced that I knew best. It was the worst mistake I've ever made, sending you away. I'd give anything to undo it."

Tears were now pouring down Leia's face, silent and unchecked. At the site of them, Ben's resentment crumbled into regret.

"M-Mama," he said softly. "Mama, please don't cry."

Leia reached for him and he stumbled into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Mama," Ben began to sob. "For Dad. For everything."

Ben's remorse was so thick it was almost like a physical presence in the room. He continued to cry into his mother's shoulder.

"Snoke said you and Dad never cared about me."

"Snoke lied. You're my son, Ben, I love you. So did Han. He was just bad at showing it."

"Really bad," Ben agreed.

He was struggling to say words that did not come naturally to him.

"I love you too, Mama. And I loved Dad. And Uncle Luke. I'm just so sorry. What I've done, it's unforgivable."

Leia took his face in her hands and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"I forgive you. Can you forgive me?"

Ben took a shuddering breath and nodded.

"I forgive you."

Rey had been trying to blend into the wall of the hut. She was crying silently as she watched the bittersweet reunion. Mother and son held each other and wept for a long time. Finally, Leia dried her eyes and stood straight. The General was back.

"Now then, what's the plan?"

Ben was taking longer to regain his composure. Leia took his hand, patting it gently until he was ready.

"I can't leave the First Order, Mama. Hux would take over, and you know what that means."

Leia nodded darkly.

"I can't just kill him either. Not without good reason. Most of the other officers hate him, but they still wouldn't stand for it. It wouldn't be much better if any of them took over either. Most of them are old Imperial officers."

Ben repeated his plan to Leia.

"That's going to be so dangerous, Ben."

"I know, but it's the only way."

Leia nodded. "Can you keep me updated on the First Order's movements and plans?"

"Yes, through the bond."

"That will only work if the two of you can control it. From what I understand, you can't."

"We could try," Rey said. "I was able to close it once. How do you think we could open it, Ben?"

He shrugged. "Maybe if we concentrate on the other?"

"Rey, try to close the bond now," Leia ordered.

Rey concentrated on pulling away from the bond and forcing it to close. The connection severed and Ben was gone.

"Now try to reopen it."

Rey focused on Ben with all her might and willed the bond to open. Ben was back smiling at her.

"Good, now you try, Ben. Close and reopen the bond," Leia instructed.

Ben closed his eyes in concentration and Rey felt him pulling away as the bond closed again. A few seconds later he was back.

"Excellent," Leia said. "Just practice a few times each so we can be certain."

"Where are you now, and where are you going next?" Ben asked. "I'll keep the First Order fleet away from you as much as possible."

"We're on Ahch To. I still haven't decided where to go next. Maybe Bespin," Leia replied.

"The First Order doesn't have much of a presence near Bespin right now. That would be a good option."

Leia nodded, "That's where we'll go then. I was hoping to see Lando and get some help from him. I'm going back to bed now. There's a lot of planning and work to do. Good night, Rey."

She reached for Ben's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Good night, Ben."

Ben leaned down so she could plant a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Mama."

Once Leia left Rey and Ben glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Are you going to leave now?" Rey asked.

"Only if you want me to."

Rey shook her head and Ben smiled. Stars, she would never get tired if seeing that smile.

"Maybe we should each practice opening and closing the bond a few times like she said."

Ben agreed. They practiced till they were both certain they could open the connection at any time.

Rey sat down on the floor and patted the space beside her. Ben lowered himself down next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her. Both of them were happy to just be. Rey could feel Ben's contentment radiating through the bond. She sent a wave of belonging to him. They sat there experiencing each other's emotions until Rey feel asleep. She woke up to Ben lifting her up in his arms.

"Where's your bed?"

"That way," she mumbled and gestured sleepily. "A little further. Now."

He laid her down gently.

"Good night, Rey," he said, brushing her hair back from her forehead. She grabbed his hand.

"Don't go."

"I don't want to, but we both need to sleep."

Rey nodded. Ben kissed her forehead, then he was gone.

* * *

 **A/n: I borrowed a line from the prequels here. Leia is seeing Ben as a grown man for the first time; I thought she might respond like her grandmother.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rey sat nervously waiting on a meeting with Leia, Poe, and Finn to begin. After the losses on Crait, Finn and Rey had become part of the Resistance leadership. Rey thought it was strange for both of them.

Leia told Rey they needed to fill the other two in on the Force bond and the plan. Rey was nervous. She knew Finn would be hurt that she hadn't told him already.

"Don't worry," Leia said, "I'll explain everything."

They were meeting in one of the larger huts around a square table. The two men arrived. Rey had gotten to know Poe a little since Crait. She found him funny and charming. Her first impression had been that he could probably sell sand on Jakku. The pilot flashed her a smile and sat down. Finn patted her on the shoulder and sat across from her.

Leia cleared her throat, "I have something important to tell you. I want the two of you to listen without interrupting. My son, Ben Solo, has returned to the Light. Kylo Ren is no more. He has agreed to help us by working against the First Order from within."

"How do you know this?" Poe asked with a stoney expression.

Leia launched into an explanation about the bond. Rey chanced a glance at Finn. Just as she expected, hurt and betrayal were written all over his face.

"Rey, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid. I didn't know how you'd respond."

"I'm sorry, General," Poe interjected, "but how can you possibly trust him. Are you sure you're not a bit biased?"

Leia gazed at the pilot sternly. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, but refused to look away. It was Rey who answered.

"I can sense his emotions and intentions through the bond and the General can sense them through the Force as well. He's completely sincere. Kylo Ren is gone, as she said."

"I still don't like it," Poe huffed. "It could be a trap."

"You'll just have to trust me and Rey then. Once you've had a chance to talk to him yourself…"

"Talk to him!" Finn burst out. "I don't want to talk to him! He tortured Poe and would have killed him if I hadn't rescued him. He nearly killed me. The First Order almost wiped us out on Crait on his orders."

"On Kylo Ren's orders," Leia replied.

"All due respect, General, it's the same thing," Poe growled.

"It's not," Rey said.

Finn opened his mouth to argue, but Leia cut him off.

"Enough! You two are going to have to take our word for it until you see for yourself. I trust Rey, I trust the Force, and I trust my son. That will have to be enough for you for now."

She glared at the two of them, daring them to argue further. Though the both looked furious, they knew better than to defy the woman in front of them.

"Good, that's settled," Leia continued. "We're going to Bespin. I have an old friend there, Lando, who I think will be willing to help us. At least with supplies. Ben says there's very little First Order presence in the area now. I want us ready to leave in two days."

Leia marched out of the room, leaving Rey alone with Poe and Finn.

"I haven't known you long, Rey," Poe said, "but I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing. If Kylo Ren is playing you for a fool, it could mean the end of the Resistance. Keep that in mind."

"I would never do anything to endanger the Resistance."

Poe nodded and took his leave. Finn was staring blankly at her.

"Finn, I'm sorry. Please try to understand. I…"

"I thought we could talk about anything. I thought you trusted me."

The disappointment in his voice was like a knife in her chest.

"I trust you with my life, Finn. I was just afraid. I knew you wouldn't understand. I thought you would tell me not to talk to him, or even ask me to attack him. I never gave up hope on him though, and I just couldn't stand to hear those things from you."

"Well, you were probably right about what I would have said."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Forgive me?"

Finn smiled a little. "Well, I can't stay mad at you. Just be careful, Rey."

"I will be. I promise."

* * *

Rey finished the last steps on the connection between the ends of her lightsaber. She held her breath and flicked the saber on. To her relief, both ends of the weapon hummed to life with a deep purple light. Rey smiled. She started working through some forms, attacking an imaginary enemy.

"Excellent," Ben's deep voice rang out behind her. She nearly dropped the saber.

"But how would you fare against a real opponent?"

He drew his saber and ignited it, flourishing it at her with a smirk. They circled one another, each sizing the other up. Rey struck first swinging her lower blade towards Ben's knees. He blocked her easily and pushed her backwards. Then he brought his saber down in a sweeping arc towards her shoulder. She parried and spun out of the way. They sparred until both were sweating and panting. Just as Rey expected, she was much more skilled wielding the double saber than the single one. As she and Ben practiced first one would gain the upper hand, then the other. Neither maintained an advantage for long, they were too evenly matched. Finally Ben switched his saber off with a smile.

"There's not much I can teach you about combat."

"I've been defending myself for so long, it's just second nature. There were a lot of unsavory types on Jakku. Those who would rather steal than do an honest day's work. Some that wanted...other things from me."

Ben's eyes turned stormy.

"Don't worry," she assured him, "none of them were ever successful."

"That's good. Otherwise I might have to send the entire First Order after them to bring them to justice."

Rey rolled her eyes.

"Sit with me?"

Ben sat on the floor. Rey boldly settled herself into his lap and tucked her head under his chin, nestling into his firm chest.

"Ben, why do you think my saber is purple?"

He considered. "You're a strange mixture of Light and Darkness. It's…very unusual, Rey. Most Force users fall to one side or the other. Mostly you draw from the Light side of the Force, but you're not afraid to skirt the Darkness. When we fought on Starkiller and in the throne room, you used your pain and rage. You let it strengthen you. A Jedi would never do that. Well...a grey Jedi might."

"A grey Jedi?"

"The grey Jedi rejected the stark black and white views of the Jedi. They didn't actually believe in the Dark side or Light side, but only the Force. They refused to purge themselves of emotion. They weren't afraid of passion, and they didn't forbid attachment. They stressed balance."

"Balance," Rey echoed. "I read the Jedi code in the sacred texts. That and what they said about forbidding emotion and attachment. They thought they could balance the Force by destroying the Sith, but that's not balance. I don't agree with a lot of what they taught. Balance, grey Jedi, maybe that's the way forward."

"Maybe. It's difficult, though, maintaining that balance."

"Are you willing to try?"

"I...I don't know if I should tamper with the Darkness again."

"I can still sense the Darkness in you, Ben."

He flinched as though she'd slapped him. She reached up to run her fingers through his thick hair.

"It's alright. We all have Darkness and Light in us. What matters is what we choose to do with them."

Ben sighed, "I'll try."

Their eyes met. Suddenly it felt as though a thousand butterflies were swarming through her stomach. She felt Ben's desire for her pulsing through the bond, Dark and intoxicating. She sent a wave of her own longing back to him. His breath hitched and his expression turned fiery. His hand tangled in the hair at the back of her neck.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. "Sure this is what you want?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

He pressed his lips gently to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He teased her lips apart with his tongue, exploring her mouth. Their kisses went from gentle and hesitant to hungry and insistent. Ben used the hand that was still in her hair to tilt her head up so he could trail kisses down her neck. Rey gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders. Ben pulled away to look at her.

"Rey, um, have you ever…"

She could feel a blush creep into her cheeks. She couldn't look him in the eye, but she shook her head. The truth was that her life had been all about survival. There had never been time for anything else.

She still couldn't look at him as she asked, "Have you?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Rey felt jealousy coiling inside her like a snake. She knew he'd be able to feel it through the bond, but she couldn't help it.

"Rey, look at me."

She couldn't do it, simply could not raise her eyes to meet his. He took her chin and gently but firmly tilted her head back. She finally looked at him, and there was such tenderness in his eyes it nearly took her breath.

"It never meant anything. It was pure lust. You are the only woman I've ever cared for. The only one I've ever felt anything for."

She still couldn't let it go. She didn't know why. Ben was a grown man. It should not surprise her that he had been intimate before.

"Who?"

"A couple First Order officers. It's been quite some time. Rey, I don't want anyone but you."

He sent a wave of devotion to her through the bond.

She nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm just being…"

"It's alright," he said, "I'm sure I'd feel the same way."

She snuggled back into his chest. They sat there in silence for some time. Rey enjoyed his arms around her. She had never felt so safe. She could take care of herself of course, but Ben just felt like home.

"I have to go now," Ben said. "I have work to do, and I need to get some sleep."

Rey sighed. "When will we really be together, Ben?"

"I don't know, but the day can't come soon enough."

"We're leaving for Bespin tomorrow."

He nodded, "I've pulled as many First Order squadrons away from the area as I can. Just…be careful."

He kissed her gently.

"Sleep well, Rey."

"Sleep well, Ben."


	7. Chapter 7

Once again the entire Resistance was on board the _Millennium Falcon._ Rey had emptied the repository of everything useful and loaded it all onto the freighter. The Lanais had stocked the ship with as much food as they could spare. The Resistance was headed to Cloud City.

Rey and Chewie sat in companionable silence occasionally twiddling controls and making adjustments as they flew through hyperspace. The two had worked hard on the ship during the weeks on Ahch To. Chewie told her it was in the best shape it had been in for decades. Rey smiled as she imagined what Han would say if he could see the _Falcon_ now. He would no doubt hide the fact that he was impressed with their work and pronounce it "not bad."

A growl from Chewie brought Rey out of her reverie. They were coming out of hyperspace. She gasped at her first view of Cloud City, an entire floating town of sparkling buildings nestled in the clouds. She signalled the controller.

"This is the _Millennium Falcon_ requesting permission to land."

"You are clear to land at dock 3, _Falcon._ Prepare your party for security checks."

"Acknowledged."

Rey and Chewie docked the ship and Rey left Chewie to perform the final checks. She headed to the back.

"Security is coming on board. Everyone ready?"

She opened the door and lowered the ramp. A man about Leia's age entered with two security officers. He looked around until his eyes landed on Leia.

"Leia?"

"Lando."

Leia moved forward and they embraced.

"Leia, I'm so sorry about Han. When I heard…"

The man broke off apparently unable to continue. He shook his head.

Leia nodded. "I know, Lando, I know."

Lando regained his composure and stared around the ship.

"How in the Galaxy is this hunk of junk still flying?"

Chewie had left the cockpit to greet their host. He growled a reply and Lando laughed.

"A lot of hard work and even more luck? I'd say that's about right. How have you been, Chewie?"

Chewie rumbled back.

"Yeah...yeah me too," Lando sighed.

Leia introduced everyone. When they got to Rey, Lando gave her a firm handshake. His eyes were warm as he spoke to her.

"Welcome to Cloud City, lovely young lady. I hope you find it to your liking."

"Have there been many First Order ships in the area?" Poe asked.

"There have been very few lately and most of the ones that were here left recently," Lando replied.

Leia gave the pilot a pointed look.

Leia wanted to speak with Lando alone to discuss the needs of the Resistance. Rey was settling into her room when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Finn, Poe, and Rose all with their arms loaded down with food and drinks.

"There's a great pub," Poe said. "Lando told us to help ourselves and not worry about payment for now, it's all on him. If I never see another piece of salted fish it will be too soon."

They settled around the table. Rey sniffed at a pale, brown beverage and recoiled at the sharp scent.

"What is this?'

"Ale," Finn answered.

"So...it's alcohol?"

"Um...yeah," Finn replied with a grin.

"I've never had alcohol before," Rey admitted.

She caught Finn and Poe exchanging a mischievous grin.

"Try it," Poe encouraged.

Rey took a sip and choked.

"It burns!"

Poe chuckled, "You'll get used to it. Try some more."

Rey took another tiny drink and shuddered.

"Why would I want to get used to it?"

"Well," the pilot confessed, "no one really drinks it for the taste."

"Here," Rose offered her a different bottle, "you'll like this better."

Rey tasted it. It was sweet and fruity.

"Is this alcoholic too?"

"Yes," Rose said. "I prefer my spirits hidden by other flavors."

The four friends ate, drank, and chatted happily. After just two of the fruity drinks, Rey's head was buzzing pleasantly. She felt warm and fuzzy and extremely fond of everyone in the room. She laughed loudly as Poe recounted his attempt to stall the First Order by pretending he couldn't hear Hux, calling him 'General Hugs,' and daring to hint at an insult towards the General's mother.

Finally Rose stood with a yawn.

"I need to get to bed."

Finn nodded, "We probably all should. The General hinted at an early meeting in the morning."

They exchanged good nights and left Rey's room hand in hand. Poe lingered, nibbling at the last of the food.

"They're happy," he observed.

Rey nodded, stifling a yawn. She was tired before her friends showed up, now with the effects of the alcohol it was all she could do to keep her eyes open. With the amount of ale he'd consumed, Rey didn't know how Poe was still upright. She looked up to find him staring at her intensely.

"It's been a while since I've even had time to think about a relationship."

"Um, Poe, I'm pretty tired. I think maybe…"

He placed his hand over hers, running his thumb back and forth. She pulled away, but he refused to take the hint. This time he reached up to cup her cheek, staring at her lips.

"We could be good together, Rey."

She was about to protest when he pressed his mouth to hers. She jerked away and jumped up out of her seat.

"Poe, you need to go."

He stared at her blearily.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Good night, Rey."

She walked him to the door. He stopped beside it.

"Just one little good night kiss?" He asked with that charming smile. He trailed a finger along her jaw.

"Good night, Poe," she said firmly.

"Night, Rey." He stumbled out her door and down the hall. She watched long enough to be certain he made it to his room okay then shut and locked her door. She turned around to find Ben wearing an expression of pure rage. His feelings of jealousy, possession, and fury pouring through the bond took her breath.

"Why was he here? Why was he _touching_ you?"

"He came with Finn and Rose. We all had dinner together. He stayed after they left. He was just a little drunk."

"A little drunk." Ben echoed dangerously.

Clearly it had been the wrong thing to say. Rey tried to send a wave of her loyalty to him down the bond, but he pushed back with his anger. He was emanating pure Darkness.

"He's just a friend, Ben. He's never done anything like that before."

He stormed up to her and she had to resist the urge to back away. Ben took her arms in a painful grip.

"If he _ever_ touches you again, I'll tear him apart! _You are mine!_ "

Now it was Rey's turn to be outraged. She yanked her arms out of his grip and poked him in the chest.

"I don't belong to you, or anyone else, Ben Solo! I am not an object!"

Ben's anger evaporated.

"Stars, Rey! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant...you are mine, as I am yours."

His eyes were large and pleading again. He looked at her arms and was overcome with remorse. She glanced at them and saw they were red from where he'd clutched them in his anger. He traced a finger gently over the marks.

"I'm so sorry, Rey. Kriff, why can't I just control myself?"

Try as she might, Rey couldn't stay mad. Not with Ben looking at her with those big, sad eyes and soft, pouty lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You idiot," she said without venom.

"You're scary when you're angry," he shuddered, half teasing, half serious.

Rey giggled. Her laughter caused a dark chuckle to rumble up from Ben's chest. It was music to her ears. She tried to make her voice deep like his.

"If he ever touches you again, I'll tear him apart."

Ben shifted uncomfortably.

"That's not funny, Rey. When I saw him...I wanted to beat him to death. I'm sorry, I can't help it. Please don't let him touch you again," he begged.

"You are the only one I want, Ben. You are mine, as I am yours. That was beautiful, by the way."

"You're beautiful."

Rey sent him a swell of affection and warmth and he responded with care and devotion.

"Rey..."

His arms tightened around her and she could sense him growing anxious as he tried to express emotions that were foreign and terrifying for him.

"I love you."

Her heart melted. She tilted her head back to look up at him.

"I love you too, Ben Solo."

Every speck of Darkness inside him was driven away as Ben's heart filled with bright, glorious Light. In that moment, it was as if Kylo Ren never existed.


	8. Chapter 8

A knock at the door woke Rey entirely too early. She answered to find an extremely embarrassed Poe.

"Morning, Rey. Um...listen, I don't have a very clear memory of last night, but did I...did I come on to you?"

Rey crossed her arms and stared the pilot down.

"Yes, you did."

Poe's face turned an interesting shade of red.

"Damn, I was _really_ hoping that was a dream."

"No such luck," Rey replied stonily.

"Look, Rey, I'm really sorry. Don't get me wrong, you're great, but…"

Rey relaxed. Poe wasn't really interested; he'd just been drunk.

 _Thank the Force._

Rey gave his arm a little pat. "You're a good friend, Poe."

Poe smiled. "Right, exactly, friends...just friends."

Rey laughed. Poe grimaced at the sudden increase in volume and grabbed his head.

"Ugh, I'm never drinking again. Get ready and come down to the conference room on the second level. The General wants a meeting."

* * *

Rey entered the conference room to find Poe and Finn in similar states of distress. The two were grimacing and groaned with every noise. Rose was there too. She grinned at Rey and rolled her eyes. The General entered and eyed the two men beadily.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing, General," Poe said, trying and failing to look innocent.

"Just tired," Finn supplied.

"Hmm."

Leia walked over and started raising the window shades. Poe and Finn whimpered and covered their eyes as the bright sunlight filtered into the room.

"You forget that I was married to Han Solo."

A shadow of grief passed over Leia's face, but she recovered quickly.

"Now, as I understand it, Rose has an idea for an attack on the First Order."

Rose blushed at being addressed by General Organa.

"Um...yes," she replied nervously. "I was thinking, well...we could introduce a virus into the First Order mainframe that would spread throughout their entire fleet on the backs of ship-to-ship transmissions. The virus would be created to cause a cascading systems failure with the input of a certain code. The failures would ultimately lead to each ship self-destructing. The code could be transmitted from outside the fleet to trigger the self-destruct. It would take a few weeks for the virus to work it's way through all the ships, but once it did, it would only take a matter of minutes once the code is transmitted for all of them to...to explode."

They were all staring at her in astonishment.

"That's...that's genius," General Organa said. "Just a few problems, who's going to write this virus, how do we introduce it, and how do we deactivate their failsafes?"

Rose's blush deepened at having General Leia Organa call her idea "genius."

"Well," Finn answered meaningfully, "We'd need a man on the inside, wouldn't we. As for writing the virus, I'm willing to bet that if Maz Kanata can't do it, she knows someone who can."

Leia nodded, "This could work."

"Wait…" Rey said, "So we're just going to kill them all? All those people? Without giving them the opportunity to surrender?"

Her voice had risen passionately with each word. She couldn't believe what they were suggesting, or that the General was agreeing to it.

"Rey," Finn said gently, "they'll never surrender, and they'll never stop. None of them. It's the only way."

"They destroyed the entire Hosnian system!" Poe exclaimed.

"Exactly! How would this make us any different from them?"

Rey was fighting back tears. She had not signed on for this. She was willing to fight the First Order. Willing to kill if necessary. But to kill them all with one swift stroke? No mercy? That was their way, not hers.

"Open the bond, Rey. We need to talk to Ben. Ask him what he thinks." Leia said.

Rey took several steadying breaths. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Ben. The bond opened. Ben was staring straight ahead and didn't acknowledge her.

"Ben?"

He shook his head almost imperceptibly indicating that he couldn't talk.

"Something's happening," Rey whispered to the group. "He can't answer me right now."

Ben's posture was rigid, his expression dark.

"Very good, General," he said forcefully. "Keep me apprised."

He maintained his demeanor for a few more moments before relaxing and looking at Rey.

"Hux was giving a report. He's playing nice for now, but it can't last much longer."

"Ben, we're in the middle of a meeting. An idea has been proposed for an attack on the First Order. We need your opinion."

Rose repeated the plan to her so she could explain it to Ben.

"Who's idea is this? Concentrate on them Rey. I need to see this person."

"Actually, try to bring us all in, so we can all see and hear each other," Leia ordered.

"You'll have to help me, Ben. I don't think I can do that on my own."

The two of them combined their focus through the bond. Finn and Poe glared as Ben became visible to them. Ben looked around.

"I can see everyone now."

His eyes lit on Poe and Rey could sense the return of his jealousy.

 _Ben,_ she spoke through the bond, _you should know that Poe apologized to me for last night. He was drunk. He's not interested in anything more than friendship from me._

She knew he could feel her sincerity. Sightly mollified, he switched his attention to Rose.

"You're the one who bit Hux, aren't you?"

Rose's face turned defiant. "Yes!"

Ben smirked at her. "He's still moaning about it. This is your idea?"

Rose nodded.

"The failsafes have failsafes. It will be impossible…"

"The virus can be written to disable them all while making it appear that they are still functional," Rose replied.

"You're sure such a virus can be written?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I saw a similar virus take down a mining operation on my home planet. A competitor grew tired of fighting for clients."

"I can introduce the virus into the mainframe, if you can get the device containing it to me."

"But Ben? Killing them all? Are you certain that's the only way? Finn says it is." Rey was almost pleading.

"I'm afraid he's right. All the First Order officers know or want is power. Like I said before, most of them were Imperial officers. They'll never stop fighting until the entire Galaxy is under their control. As for the Storm Troopers, FN 2187…"

"Finn," Rey interrupted firmly.

"Right, Finn, sorry." Ben turned to him. "No offense, but you were an anomaly."

"None taken," Finn said, though he was glaring at Ben.

"They're brainwashed, programmed from infancy to do nothing but obey orders. You'll never get through to them."

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right, Rey," Finn said. "This is the only way."

"Look," Ben faced Poe and Finn, "I don't expect the two of you to forgive me. I've done so many things that are beyond forgiveness. I do want to say that I truly regret what I did to each of you. I apologize, whether you accept or not."

Poe was staring daggers at him, and Finn's expression wasn't much better.

"For Rey's sake," Finn ground out, "I'll give you a chance."

"It's far more than you deserve," Poe said, "but if you help us blow the entire First Order to Hell, I'll accept your apology."

Ben nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been out of town. Thank your for reading and for the comments. They help keep me motivated.**


	9. Chapter 9

Maz Kanata had agreed to write the virus that would destroy the entire First Order with the push of a button. The Resistance would be leaving in a few days for Takodana. Rey was helping Chewie move everything from the _Millennium Falcon_ to a new ship, the _Stargazer_. It had been decided that the _Falcon_ was too recognizable. Lando had given them the new ship and offered to hide the _Falcon_ until they returned.

When Chewie growled a question following this offer, Lando had laughed.

"Yes, I promise to return her when you get back."

Rey was carrying a crate full of porgs. Despite his constant complaints about the birds, Chewie had insisted they couldn't leave them behind. Rose walked in looking nervous.

"Need any help?"

"Sure, we've piled everything we're taking with us in the middle of the common area."

Rose grabbed a crate of spare clothing and followed Rey.

"Rey, do you think I'm a horrible person? Because of my plan, I mean."

Rey glanced at her. Rose was chewing the inside of her cheek anxiously.

"No. If I thought you were a terrible person, I would also have to think Finn, Poe, and Leia are terrible people."

"It wasn't their idea though."

"Finn told me about what the First Order did to your home planet. I don't blame you for wanting to crush them."

"I can't let them hurt anyone else the way they hurt us."

"We have to stop them. I just wish there was some other way."

"There's not," Rose replied with conviction.

"I know. Don't worry, Rose. It has to be done."

Rose gave her a small smile.

"You know, I used to be jealous of you."

Rey stopped in her tracks. Rose had grown up with a family, a sister, people who cared about her. Why in the galaxy would Rose be jealous of her?

"Why?" Rey sputtered.

Rose looked a little embarrassed now.

"When Finn and I first met, you were all he talked about…all he thought about."

Rey could feel a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Finn and I are…"

"I know! I get it now. I'm glad he has a friend like you. I hope that when all this is over...maybe we can all settle down and make a life together."

Rey smiled. "Like one big happy family?"

"Exactly," Rose said with a grin.

"I'd love that. A family."

"Me too."

* * *

Rey was alone in her room pushing her lunch around on her plate. Despite her conversation with Rose, she still hated the plan. She seemed to be the only one with any misgivings at all. As she toyed with a piece of bread, she felt the bond open.

"Hello," Ben smiled down at her.

"Hi," she replied hollowly.

"Not hungry?"

"I guess the thought of being complicit in a mass murder has taken away my appetite."

Ben sighed and dropped into a chair beside her. Rey looked at him in surprise.

"The bond just keeps getting stronger," Ben observed. "I could see the chair, and I thought…well, I'm just glad I didn't hit the floor."

He reached up to cup her cheek. "Listen, Rey, you have a kind heart. I love that about you. This has to be done. There are too few of us left, and we've only got one old freighter, no fleet. We'll never build enough ranks and support to take the First Order in a fair fight. If we don't stop them, they'll soon take control of the entire Galaxy. It will be a new Empire. Then they'll be invincible."

Rey gave him a watery smile. "You said 'we.'"

'Well...yeah."

"So you're a Resistance member now?"

"I thought it was rather obvious," he said with a smirk so much like his father's.

"I don't know. I thought you considered yourself an independent contractor or something."

Ben laughed. "A what?"

Rey loved the sound of his laughter, deep and rich.

"I don't know."

"Rey, you don't have to like this. As a matter of fact, I'm _glad_ you don't like it. You wouldn't be you if you did. But it really is the only way."

"I'm trying to accept that."

"Once this is over, we can really be together."

"I know. I want that too. More than anything."

He smiled and took her hand. "I was thinking of coming to Takodana. You all have to get the disc to me somehow anyway."

Rey's heart leapt. She and Ben could get some real time together. At least for a few days.

"How would you do that without arousing suspicion?"

Ben shrugged. "I'm the Supreme Leader. I'll tell Hux I'm going to take a few days to...I don't know... do a Force related mission. I'll just Force choke him into submission if I have to. I don't think he'll put up much of a fuss. He'll be happy to be rid of me for a few days."

"You're leaving yourself vulnerable to his plotting."

"He's already plotting, Rey. It can't make much difference."

"Well, if you think it's safe."

"Nothing is safe right now."

She stood and tugged him to his feet. "Come with me."

She led him to the chaise and sat down, patting the space beside her. He sat and slipped an arm around her. She tilted her head up to gaze at him and he lowered his mouth to hers. Ben's fingers blazed trails of fire along her jaw and down her neck as their desire for each other mingled through the bond. Sitting side by side as they were was not nearly close enough for Rey. She knelt over him and Ben's hands began to glide up and down her back and explore the curve of her waist. Rey sank her fingers into his thick hair and kissed him greedily. She kissed her way over to his ear and gave the lobe a sharp nip. Ben growled and gripped her hips. Rey tugged his shirt up determined to do what she had thought of doing ever since seeing him stripped to the waist in his quarters. She traced her fingers lightly over the firm lines of his chest, then bent to trace them with her lips. Ben's hands tightened on her hips and his breathing became rapid and shallow. Suddenly he pushed her away as his passion was replaced by intense frustration.

"There's someone at my door!"

Then he was gone.

Rey punched the back of the chaise, overwhelmed by her own disappointment. She decided it would be a good time for a cold shower.

* * *

 **A/n: Bonus points to anyone who recognizes the Stargazer reference. In case anyone is wondering, the content will not get any more mature/explicit that this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, friends, this chapter is short, but the next one is almost twice as long. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was their last night in Cloud City and Lando was giving a banquet in their honor. Rey stood staring in consternation at the dress Lando had given her. It was beautiful, no doubt about that. It was made of a light blue, floaty material Leia had called "chiffon," with silver beading around the waist, thin straps at the shoulders, and a plunging line in both the front and back. She had also been given a pair of strappy sandals with silver beads to match the dress. Rey had never worn a dress in her life, or anything other than boots. Leia told her the banquet would be formal and that she must wear the dress. Rey sighed and stripped off her familiar, comfortable clothing. She managed to wriggle into the dress without ripping it. The material fanned out on the floor around her. She slipped the sandals on, thanking the Force that the overlong dress would prevent anyone from seeing her callused feet.

There was a knock at the door and Leia entered holding a box.

"You look lovely. I thought you might need some help with your hair."

Leia opened the box to reveal hair styling equipment and make-up.

Rey nodded. "Unless you think my usual three buns would suffice."

Leia smiled and led her to a chair. The older woman brushed and braided her hair in separate braids on each side then joined the two in the back. She left the back of her hair down, using a wand to create loose curls. Rey imagined that this is what it would have been like to have a mother who loved her, a mother who would have gently brushed and styled her hair and told her she looked beautiful. She swallowed a lump in her throat as an old familiar longing welled up inside. Leia moved around her and took her hand.

"You are the daughter I never had, Rey. Strong, brave, and kind. You have a family now, people who love and value you."

"Were my feelings that obvious?" Rey asked, a little embarrassed.

"You were practically screaming through the Force."

"Oh."

"You don't have to feel ashamed of anything around me. Just remember, that's not your life anymore."

Rey smiled. "Thank you, Leia."

The older woman patted her cheek. "Now let's do the finishing touches."

Leia applied light color to Rey's eyes, cheeks, and lips. She fastened a silver necklace of alternating dark blue and white gems around her neck and a matching bracelet on her wrist.

"Perfect. You're a vision. I've got to get going and get myself ready. Your friends will come get you when it's time to go down."

Leia left and Rey stood staring at herself in the mirror. Some otherworldly creature looked back, a creature of ethereal beauty and grace. Certainly no one Rey had ever encountered. As she considered this stranger in the mirror, she felt the bond open.

"Wow," Ben whispered.

She turned to face him and watched his eyes drink her in.

"Just...wow. You look amazing."

"But nothing like Rey of Jakku."

"I love Rey of Jakku just as she is. That doesn't mean I can't appreciate the delectable sight before me."

He moved towards her, his desire pouring through the bond in heady waves. It took all Rey's willpower to step back and put her hand on his chest.

"Careful, if you mess me up your mother will kill us both."

Ben stuck his bottom lip out in a very alluring pout. "Can I come back and mess you up later?"

Stars, why did his lips have to be so perfectly kissable? Rey's stomach fluttered. "Maybe."

"What's the occasion anyway?"

"Lando is giving a banquet for our last night."

"Stars, I wish I could be there to escort you."

"Me, too."

Ben took her by the arms and turned her around.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I won't undo any of my mother's hard work. I'm just going to ensure that you spend the evening thinking of me, the way I'm going to spend it thinking of you."

He brushed his fingers up from her bare lower back to her shoulders then bent to press his lips to her tender skin, tracing a line up her spine to the base of her neck. His hands wandered down to her bodice and his fingers teased along the top of it. Rey's eyes fluttered shut as one strong hand slid down to her abdomen and pulled her back against Ben's chest. He brushed her hair aside to nip at her neck. He spun her around and the burning look in his eyes drew a gasp from her. One hand went to the small of her back to hold her against him. He kissed his way across her collarbone and up her neck.

There was a knock at the door.

Ben continued to kiss along her jaw till his lips were at her ear. He whispered, his voice dark and silky, as his feelings of possession poured through the bond, "Just remember tonight when every man in the room is currying your favor, _you belong to me_.

He gave her one last heated look, then closed the bond.

Rey took several moments to allow her frantic heart to slow to its normal rhythm then went to the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Poe's eyes widened at first, then he grinned wickedly.

"Oops, sorry, wrong room. I'm looking for my friend, Rey. You know her? The scrappy Jedi?"

"Hilarious." Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Rey, he teased me too."

Rose looked sweet in a knee length, silky, pink dress. Her hair was sleek and shiny with the sides pulled back in an elegant knot, clearly Leia's work. Poe and Finn were tugging at identical stiff collars on black suits.

"Well, we're all uncomfortable, and none of us look like ourselves. Sounds like the makings of a great evening," Poe quipped.

They rode the lift down to the banquet room on the lower level.

"I think there's going to be dancing," Finn said nervously.

"Dancing!" Rey squawked. "I don't know how to dance! Do any of you?"

Rose shook her head.

"No, not much dancing in storm trooper training," Finn replied.

"Nope," Poe said. "Guess we'll fake it till we make it. So, Rey, do you fancy a dance with the best pilot in the Galaxy?"

"Sure, will you point him out to me?"

Poe grimaced and put a hand over his heart in mock pain.

"Ouch," Finn laughed, "you deserved that one."

They entered the banquet room to find Leia looking regal in a floor length white gown, her hair in an elaborate braided updo. Lando was beside her, dignified in a charcoal suit and dark blue cape. The room was glittering with crystal chandeliers. Three long tables were placed in a U shape with an opening in the middle for dancing. The tables were set with fine, white dishes edged in silver, silver cutlery, and sparkling crystal goblets. An orchestra on a stand was currently playing soft music. Leia beckoned them over.

"Finn, Poe, after dinner I'm going to dance when each of you once to teach you a dance that should work with any song they play. Lando will do the same for Rey and Rose. Remember, though, that tonight is meant to be a relaxing, enjoyable evening. Don't worry too much about getting the dance right, just have fun."

Dinner was the most delicious meal Rey had ever tasted; a green salad, prime rib of nerf coated in a savory seasoning, and roasted root vegetables swimming in butter. This was followed by a selection of sticky pastries and pies bursting with sweet berries. Rey furtively watched Leia and tried to copy her table manners. She drank water and politely declined the many offers of wine and champagne from the servers. Poe switched to water after one glass of wine. Rey was grateful, she did not need a repeat of his drunken flirting.

Once dessert was cleared away, Lando led her to the dance floor.

"Alright, I put one hand here," he said, placing a hand in the small of her back. "Your hand goes on my shoulder, then I take your other hand. Now we step like this."

He led her in a simple three step rhythm, circling as they moved. Rey reached out through the Force, anticipating and copying his movements. She found the repetitive movements simple enough. She was just beginning to relax and enjoy herself as the song ended.

"Thank you." She smiled at Lando.

"The pleasure was all mine."

He took her back to her seat and led Rose out onto the floor. She and Finn watched as Leia placed a very anxious Poe's hand on her back.

"I've never seen him so flustered," Finn said.

"It's not every day you get to dance with your hero."

"True. How was your lesson?"

"Not bad. Yours?"

"Awkward," Finn shuddered.

"Want to dance?"

"Promise you won't kill me if I step on your toes?"

Rey smirked. "Come on."

She pulled Finn out onto the floor and they performed a passable version of the dance they'd been taught. Rey tried to chat, but Finn shook his head.

"Shh, I'm trying to concentrate."

Rey was left to think about how different Finn's touch on her back was from Ben's. It felt light and friendly. His fingertips didn't ignite a fire in her skin as Ben's did. She was enjoying her dance with Finn, but she couldn't help but long for Ben to be there, leading her around the floor.

Finn seemed relieved when the song ended. They walked back to their table to find Poe, very red in the face and chugging a glass of wine.

"That was...excruciating."

Rose laughed. "Come on, it can't have been that bad. Did you stomp her toes or something?"

"No...but…that's The General! Did you see where she put my hand? Oh, stars!"

"Well, Lando was great. Come on, Finn," Rose tugged his hand, "dance with me."

Finn grimaced, but followed Rose onto the floor. Rey sat down beside Poe and patted his arm.

"You know, she was a princess before she was a general."

"I know, and I'm sure it was nothing to her, but it was painfully uncomfortable for me."

Before Rey could answer, a man stepped up to her and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Rey really didn't want to dance with a stranger, but she couldn't think of any polite way to refuse.

"Um...sure."

The young man was about a head taller than Poe with thick, blond hair and green eyes. He wore an impeccably tailored black suit.

"I'm Berric Da'vo."

"Rey."

"Well, Rey, you certainly are the loveliest lady I have seen in quite some time."

He put his hand on her back and pulled her close. Much closer than Lando had held her. Way too close. She tried to pull away, but he held her firmly.

"Now, Rey, don't be shy."

The music began and he led her around the floor. He was clearly an excellent dancer, moving around the floor with an easy grace and leading her confidently.

"Are you with the Resistance?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. I'd love to hear how such an exquisite young lady became a member of a group of freedom fighters." He said with a devilish grin.

His hand began to slide up and down her back, and he pulled her even closer. Rey repressed a shudder. She would have liked to break away from him and return to her friends, but she didn't want to cause a scene. The thought of what Ben would do if he could see this caused her stomach to clench.

"Could you not hold me so tight?"

He smirked and pulled her even closer.

"Oh, Rey." He put his lips to her ear. "Do you know how many women in this room would love to be in your position tonight?"

His hand slid down until his fingers actually dipped inside the line of her dress and traced along the top of her underwear as he pressed his mouth to her cheek. Rey jerked away from him with a Force fueled push. He stumbled backwards, regained his balance, and glared at her.

"Then why don't you go dance with one of them!" Rey hissed, advancing on him while causing him to retreat with small pushes of Force.

"Why you little…"

Poe showed up at her side.

"Is there a problem here?"

Berric glared at them. "This little tart…"

"Berric!" Lando boomed. "Causing trouble again? Would you like to leave on your own, or shall I have you detained while I speak with your father?"

"One of these days, Calrissian, my parents will be gone. Then you'll have to show me some respect."

"But not today," Lando replied.

Berric stormed from the banquet room.

"Well, Rey, I see you met the little prince," Lando said with distaste. "He's heir to a very wealthy family. His parents are really lovely people. I'm not sure where Berric gets his attitude. I apologize."

"That's alright," Rey assured him.

"Poe, I'm sorry to ask this, but could you please keep any other would-be dance partners away from Rey for the remainder of the evening?"

"I can take care of myself," Rey protested.

"That," Lando said with a smile, "is obvious, but I'd rather you didn't have to."

Rey shrugged. She didn't want to dance with more strangers any way.

"Want to get some air?" Poe asked.

"Yes, please."

They made their way to a door leading to a balcony. Rey caught a glimpse of Finn and Rose. They had abandoned the dance Leia and Lando taught them, and instead Finn was holding Rose close in both arms as they turned on the spot in slow circles.

It was cool outside. The balcony was lined with wooden benches and potted plants. Rey walked to the railing and stared out at the twinkling lights of the city. Poe joined her.

"I thought you were going to eat that guy alive," he chuckled.

"It's a good thing I didn't have my lightsaber. We'd have a skewered heir."

"Well, I'm happy to be your escort for the rest of the evening."

They spent the remainder of the banquet chatting amiably and dancing. Rey enjoyed Poe's easy humor. As they danced, Poe began to copy other couples, spinning and dipping her. He dipped her lower each time, grinning as she would come up laughing.

"Any lower and I'll fall over backwards," she insisted.

"I would have already been on my ass."

When the final song ended, they looked around for Finn and Rose, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Those two naughty kids snuck off," Poe smirked. "Let's go, Rey."

He walked her to the lift, then back to her room. Rey opened the door and Poe leaned against the frame.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Rey. You are quite the dancer."

Rey laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Yeah, right, I'm so light on my feet."

"You managed to stay off the floor when I dipped you. That's good enough for me."

"I had fun too. Thanks for keeping the nerf herders at bay."

"It was my pleasure."

He kissed her hand with a silly mock bow then strutted off towards his own room. Rey shut the door and turned to find Ben emerging from the shadows.

"So," he said with a deadly chill in his voice, "you spent the evening with Poe Dameron?"

Once again his jealousy and rage were pouring through the bond.

"Ben, we've been through this already…"

"Yes, we have!" Ben interrupted. "I told you not to let him touch you!"

His eyes were burning again, but this time it was with anger instead of desire. Rey struggled to keep her own temper under control. She didn't want to fight, but she would not have him telling her who she could and could not be around.

"Ben," she tried to keep her voice firm but kind, "Poe and I are just friends…"

"Friends who enjoy dancing with each other all night apparently. What else do you enjoy doing with your friend, Commander Dameron? How many other men's company did you enjoy tonight, or is it just him?"

Rey was on the verge of losing her composure.

"Ben, that's enough!"

"You're right. I'd rather not be around someone who spent the evening with Poe Dameron's hands all over her."

He wrenched away from the bond savagely. Rey tried to reopen it but was met each time with a brutal shove. Ben was keeping it closed with the power of his rage. After several frustrating minutes, she gave in with a scream. The mirror in her room shattered as she unleashed the Force of her own anger.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to be out of town this weekend, so I'm posting a day early. I hope this long chapter makes up for the shorter one last week. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Maz had sent coordinates to her private estate on Takodana. The Resistance could not risk being seen in her public castle. Chewie and Rey landed the _Stargazer_ on a pad behind her large home. Running her establishment on Takodana for so long had clearly been lucrative. An expansive and well kept garden spread from the back of the house to the forest bordering the property.

Rey had not tried again to communicate with Ben since their argument, and he had not reached out to her either. She was torn between hoping he would be on Takodana and not wanting to see him. Their departure and travel from Bespin had kept her busy enough that none of her friends noticed her despondency.

Poe stayed behind to help Rey and Chewie with final checks as the rest of the Resistance were led to their rooms. The three of them exited the ship to find Ben and Leia talking quietly. Chewie growled angrily. The Wookie had been told about Ben's return to the Light, but he had not seen Ben since watching him murder Han.

"Chewbacca," Leia said warningly.

Ben held up a hand to silence his mother and walked towards Chewbacca.

"Chewie, I know what I did is beyond forgiveness. I can't tell you how deeply I regret it. I...I miss him every day. I'm sorry I took him from you."

Chewie rumbled a gentle reply and moved forward to embrace Ben.

"Yeah," Ben replied, "you're still part of my family too."

Chewie growled back and strolled off to explore the forest. Leia took her leave as well, stating she needed to meet with Maz. Ben glared at Poe and Rey, spun on his heel, and stalked off towards a small orchard.

"What's his problem?" Poe asked in surprise. "I should be the one giving the dirty looks and stomping away."

Rey sighed. "He's jealous of you."

"Jealous of me? Why?"

"He saw us that night...um...the night you were drunk." Rey blushed.

"Oh, kriff."

"He was there again last night when we were talking at my door." Rey was getting angry as she remembered the argument. "He's just a jealous ass!"

Poe grabbed Rey by the wrist and started towards the orchard.

"Come on, let's tell that idiot what's what."

Rey held back.

"I don't want to talk to him."

"Well, I don't either, but he's upset my friend."

"Really, Poe, it's not your problem."

Poe stopped for a moment and turned to her.

"There's more to it than that, Rey. The plan relies on him having a level head. You two have to get this worked out."

Rey nodded. "Alright, but maybe you should let go of me."

Poe dropped her wrist and the two of them walked into the trees to find Ben. They saw him tromping back towards the house.

"Hey! Scat for brains!" Poe yelled at Ben's back.

Ben stopped but did not turn to face them. His shoulders were as rigid as Rey had ever seen them.

She whispered to Poe, "I could be wrong, but I don't think insulting him is the best strategy."

She reached tentatively towards Ben through the bond, but was met with a Mandalorian steel wall.

Poe sighed. "Look, I still don't like you, but I'm sorry that I tried to hook up with Rey when I was drunk. Rey and I are just friends, and that's all we'll ever be."

Ben turned towards them, his entire body was taut with anger.

"That didn't stop you from spending the entire evening with her yesterday, did it?"

"I'm guessing you didn't even give her a chance to explain that, did you?"

Ben shifted slightly and tiny cracks began to open up in the wall he had put up to block the bond. Rey could sense his ire, but it was starting to mix with doubt as well.

"Some strutting moonbrain put his hands all over her and she nearly Force crushed him. Is that a thing?" Poe asked, turning towards Rey. "Can you Force crush someone? Well, anyway, she wanted to. Lando asked me to stay with her so she wouldn't have to deal with any more unwanted attention. We had fun, very platonic fun."

The wall between them fell and Ben let Rey feel his shame and remorse. She put her hands on her hips.

"All of which I would have told you if you had listened."

"I'm sorry, Rey. I was..."

"A jealous idiot."

"...wrong." He finished. "And a jealous idiot."

He was making that face again, the big, sad eyes and pouty lips she could never resist. She wasn't going to give in so easily this time though.

"Are we done with this now? Because I'm not going to justify all my friendships to you, and I'm not going to ask your permission to spend time with my friends either."

Ben looked down and scuffed his toe in the dirt. "Yeah, we're done with it."

Poe nodded. "Good, because we are all counting on you. You've got to keep your mind right."

"I will."

"Right, well, I'm off then. Going to find some grub."

Poe walked off towards the house. Ben stood staring at Rey a bit warily.

"Can I hold you now?"

She moved towards him. "Of course you can."

He pulled her against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Rey."

"What it all really comes down to is, do you trust me or not?"

"I trust you."

"Good."

Ben turned towards the forest.

"The first time I saw you, somewhere in there," he motioned vaguely, "I was so drawn to you. I couldn't make sense of it. Then as I was questioning you, I could feel this instant connection."

"I felt it." Rey admitted. "I was terrified of you, but I felt it."

They stood staring at the forest for a few moments, then Rey took Ben by the hand and led him back towards the house. They found Rose leaning against the wall of a sitting room watching Poe and Finn laugh as they tossed grapes for the other to catch in his mouth. A grape hit Finn in the face when he caught sight of Ben. Poe turned to see why Finn was scowling. The pilot stood abruptly.

"I'm tired. I'm heading to bed."

"Yeah, me too," Finn agreed.

Rey flinched. It was way too early for bed.

"So, Ben," Rose said loudly, "you're about to risk your life to bring down the First Order?"

Ben stared at her for a moment apparently trying to decide whether she was defending him or questioning his true intentions.

"Um...yes, that's right."

"I noticed that the First Order never showed up at Bespin and weren't here waiting for us either," Rose continued.

Rey beamed at her.

"None of that means I have to like him," Finn snarled.

"I'm not asking you to get chummy with him. I'm just asking you not to treat him like something smelly on the bottom of your boot. For Rey's sake as much as his."

"Do you have any idea what he's done?" Poe shouted.

"Do I have any idea? Do I?" Rose shrieked. "You know what happened to my home planet? To Hays Minor?"

Rey felt a jolt of shame from Ben.

Rose continued, "Do you know who led the operation for the First Order?"

"I did," Ben said quietly.

Finn and Poe wore identical expressions of shock. Rey was stunned as well. She had no idea.

Rose was sobbing now. "No one here has more cause to hate him than I do, but it's clear to me that his transformation...his remorse...is genuine. He's on our side now, and he's going to help us destroy them. He's going to risk his life to do it." She paused for a moment, then added, "And...Rey loves him."

Rey shifted slightly. Finn and Poe had obviously surmised that there was more between herself and Ben than she had explained, but they had never discussed it.

Rose dried her eyes and walked over to Ben. She held her hand out to him. He hesitated for a moment then took it gently.

"I forgive you," Rose said. "For what you did to my planet, and for what you did to my family, I forgive you."

Rey could feel Ben's emotions swirling through the bond, a mixture of regret and gratitude.

"Thank you," he managed to choke out.

Rose turned from him to hug Rey.

"Thank you," Rey whispered in her ear. "I didn't know."

Rose squeezed her then turned to face Poe and Finn.

"Well?"

Poe ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I don't think we'll ever be bosom buddies, but you're one of us now."

Finn stepped forward.

"If Rose can forgive you, so can I."

"It's more than I deserve," Ben replied.

Poe and Finn at least had the good grace not to agree. They returned to their seats and their grapes. Rose sat by Finn.

"Well," Poe motioned at a settee, "are you two going to sit down or what?"

Rey took a seat. Ben was tense and she could feel his discomfort, but he sat beside her. She twined her fingers through his and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Now that the initial unpleasantness was over, Rey was able to take in the room. The floor was a dark, rich wood. Her friends were sitting at a rectangular dining table in the middle of the room. A tasteful, silver chandelier hung over its center. Armchairs, a chaise, and the settee they currently occupied lined the walls. Dark burgundy and gold curtains hung over the windows. There were bowls of fresh fruit on the middle of the table.

Poe and Finn resumed their grape throwing game. Rose rolled her eyes and moved out of the line of fire, coming to sit on Ben's other side. This resulted in him becoming even more anxious. Rey tried to soothe him through the bond.

She reached out with the Force and pulled a grape out of the air when it was halfway to Finn's mouth, directing it to her own mouth instead.

"Show off," Finn grumbled.

Rey giggled. She left them alone for a few turns then caused a grape to hit Poe right between the eyes.

"Hey! I know you did that!"

Now Rose and Rey were both giggling. Poe seized a handful of grapes and slung them at Rey. She stopped them in the air and sent them flying back at him.

"No fair!" He protested.

Everyone was laughing now except Ben, who was feeling more and more out of place. Rey was about to suggest they go find their rooms when Rose turned to him.

"Hey, you can join in too. It's allowed."

Rey appreciated what Rose was trying to do, but she knew it would take a lot more time for Ben to feel remotely at ease around her friends. Finn was staring at Rey with a strange expression. He took a grape and switched his gaze to Ben.

"Here catch. No Force. That's cheating."

Ben was giving him an uncertain, searching look. Finn tossed the grape. At the last second, Ben opened his mouth and caught it.

"Bull's eye!" Poe exclaimed with glee.

Ben relaxed somewhat. He was still uneasy, but Rey could feel some of his apprehension draining away. She stared down at their linked hands for a moment to hide the fact that her eyes were sparkling with tears. She could have kissed all three of her friends. She knew how hard it must be for Finn and Poe to be around Ben, but they were giving it their best effort. For her.

They sat chatting happily for a while,munching on fruit. Ben didn't join the conversation, but he did eat a little. Finally Rose stood and stretched.

"I'm going to bed."

The rest of the group stood as well.

"Come on," Poe motioned. "Your rooms are with ours. We'll show you."

"Wait," Ben said.

All the grapes that were scattered around the room flew up into the air and back into their bowl.

Poe considered Ben for a moment.

"I'm sorry I called you 'scat for brains.'"

Ben shrugged. "I was acting like it."

Poe's lips twitched into a small smile.

Finn led the way to their rooms. Everyone said their good nights in the corridor and went their separate ways. Rose and Finn were apparently sharing. Rey and Ben lingered outside her door. She wanted to ask him to come in without seeming too forward.

Kriff, why did this have to be so complicated! When they were together through the bond, they were always already in her room.

"Good night, Rey."

Ben captured her mouth with his. She reached back to open the door, grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him inside without breaking the kiss. There, much easier than asking. She shut the door and locked it with the Force. Ben's desire was boiling through the bond again. She let her own passion rise to meet it, stoking the flames. Rey gripped his shirt with both hands now as their kisses grew fierce and hungry. Ben swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He pulled back to look at her, and his searing gaze inflamed her further. The bond was wide open now, each of their thoughts and emotions laid bare for the other. There was no need for him to speak the question even through the bond.

 _Yes!_ Rey spoke into his mind, pulling him down to meet her.


	13. Chapter 13

Rey and Ben found the others in the same sitting room the next morning sharing breakfast. They sat down and loaded up their plates. There was silence for a few minutes as everyone ate and drank their caf.

"So," Finn said, "the planet shook last night."

Ben dropped his fork and it clattered loudly on his plate. Rey choked on her caf. Poe and Rose jumped up and nearly sprinted from the room.

Rey had felt the sensation of the planet shaking during her and Ben's joining, but she had thought it was all in her head.

"Excuse me?" She spluttered.

"Kriff!" Finn exclaimed. "I knew Rose should have been the one to do this."

Ben was on the verge of fleeing.

 _Don't you dare!_ Rey warned.

"How…how do you know it was us?" Rey asked. "It could have just been a regular quake."

"Oh, you're really not going to like this bit," Finn gave Ben an apologetic look. "The General."

"My Mother! Oh, stars, no!" Ben buried his face in his hands. "Kriff. Kriff! KRIFF!"

Rey was currently wondering why the planet hadn't been kind enough to just go ahead and swallow her.

"She...uh, she knew what it meant. Well…you know she's Force sensitive too," Finn stammered. "She...er...she knew you wouldn't want to hear it from her, but she said you two have to be more careful."

"She told you?" Rey was beyond mortified.

"Stars, no! She told Rose. Rose insisted I tell you. Best friend status, she claimed. It would have been better coming from her, right?"

Rey stared at him dumbfounded.

"I don't think it matters."

"Right...well, I'll...uh…leave you two alone."

Rey turned to Ben.

"What are we going to do? How can I ever face your mother again?"

"How can you face... _what about me?"_

"Did you know this could happen?"

Ben shook his head with an expression of pure horror.

As if things could possibly get any worse, Leia entered the room.

"Kriff!" Ben stared at her, turning red to the tips of his ears.

"Language, young man!" Leia said sternly.

"Sorry, Mama." Ben dipped his head.

Rey would have been amused if she weren't so completely embarrassed.

"Now, there's no need for this. You're both adults aren't you?"

"Well?" Leia demanded when neither of them answered.

"Yes, ma'am," Ben replied, staring fixedly at the table.

Rey knew she was getting a fleeting glimpse into Ben's childhood. It would have been comical watching Ben squirm under his mother's scolding if she weren't being reprimanded as well.

"Rey?" Leia's hands were on her hips now, and her expression was forbidding.

Having no memory of a parental lecture herself, Rey copied Ben's response.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I had hoped to avoid this subject with the two of you all together, but obviously we need to clear the air. I couldn't be happier with your relationship."

Ben darted a look up at his mother and turned, if it were possible, an even deeper shade of red.

"I blocked everything out last night as soon as I realized what was happening. I'll always respect your privacy," Leia assured them. "However, as two very powerful Force users, you must realize what you're capable of. Just...be mindful in the future."

"Yes, ma'am," Ben and Rey answered together.

"Very good. Now, I'm going to give you half an hour to pull yourselves together, then I want you back in here for a meeting."

Ben and Rey left the room with as much dignity as they could muster. They returned to their room and collapsed on the bed.

"She's terrifying," Rey said finally.

"You have no idea. Let her really catch you doing something wrong. All it ever took was one look from her, and I would straighten up fast."

Rey giggled. Ben smiled and took her hand.

"Can you feel it?"

Rey nodded, she knew exactly what he meant.

"The bond is so much stronger since last night."

Ben's eyes glowed with contentment. He pressed his lips to her wrist over her pulse point. She pulled away.

"None of that now. We're supposed to be getting ourselves together."

"We're going to have to go back in there and face them all," Ben shuddered.

"Your mother's right though. We're adults. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Rey, we shook an entire planet with our love making."

"So? They're probably all just jealous."

Ben burst out laughing. Rey had never seen or felt him so free. He was still embarrassed, but it was fading rapidly.

"I bet Finn and Poe are really wondering about your prowess," she said, trying to coax more laughter from him. "They'll be asking for tips."

Ben laughed harder. There were actually tears shining in his eyes.

"I really doubt that."

He was relaxed now.

"Ready to go? Just strut in like you own the place," Rey said with a smirk.

"I'll try."

He pulled her up off the bed and into his arms.

"I love you so much," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

Rey walked back into the sitting room to find Maz giving her a very knowing look.

 _I'm no Jedi, but I know the Force._ Rey remembered her saying.

 _Great, her too._

Rey shook it off.

 _Adults, we're adults._

When everyone was there and seated Leia began.

"Maz has nearly finished writing the virus. She estimates it will take her three more days. We will stay here until it's finished. I'm going to give everyone a copy of the detonation code, and I want you all to memorize it. Any one of us should be prepared to enter that code when the time comes. Now, Rose has told us it will take a couple weeks for the virus to work it's way through all the ships…"

"No it won't," Ben interrupted.

Leia stared at him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it won't. I'm going to enter it into the mainframe on the lead ship, but I'm also going to attach it to a fleet wide mandatory transmission. It will reach the entire fleet at once."

"Well," Leia said, "I have no objection to us speeding things along. Maz, how long will it take the virus to do it's work once it has reached the ships?"

"Three days at most."

Leia nodded, "We'll give it six, then. A good safety net. I want that thing to burrow deep."

They all nodded and murmured their agreement.

"When the time comes, we're going to go hide out in the Quintar nebula. Ben will order the fleet to rendezvous just outside of it. We'll be able to see them, but they won't be able to see us or pick us up on scanners. We'll give Ben a chance to get to his shuttle, then we transmit the code. I want to watch this with my own eyes."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Sorry for the delay in posting. I was out of town most of Saturday, and there was part of this chapter I had to rework. I will be out of town the next two weekends with (gasp) no computer access. It may be a few weeks before I can post again. Thank you for reading, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

Rey was giddy with excitement. Leia had dismissed them from the meeting with the instructions that they had no tasks other than to memorize the detonation code. Beyond that, they were free to explore and relax on Maz's private estate. Three days! Three whole days to really be with Ben and enjoy the beauty of Takodana.

They joined her friends at the back door of the house. Despite the events of the previous evening, Ben and the others were still struggling with each other's company. They all filed out into the garden.

"Let's go take a walk in the forest," Rey suggested. She loved being among the lush green of the trees. The others agreed and they started off.

The sunlight filtered through the leaves of the trees, and the air smelled fresh and clean. Birds were singing and small furry creatures scampered through the trees.

They were deep into the forest when a shadow began to grow in Rey's mind. She tried to ignore it, but the further they walked the more the sense of danger grew. She stopped and looked at Ben.

"I feel it too."

He squinted into the trees around them.

"What is it?" Rose whispered.

"I don't know," Rey answered quietly. "We can sense something...something watching us."

They were all scanning the trees now, trying to catch site of the danger. Suddenly a pack of six enormous canines burst from the forest and surrounded them. They were covered in shaggy, grey fur, and had amber eyes and long snouts full of razor sharp teeth. They growled and snarled at the group, pacing around them.

"They've been hunting us," Ben breathed.

"What are they?" Rey asked.

"Wolves of some sort," Poe replied.

One of them lunged at him, knocking him to the ground with its front paws on his chest and its teeth inches from his throat.

"No!" Ben yelled.

He ran at the animal, ramming his shoulder into its side. It rolled off Poe, who scrambled to his feet. Rey went for her lightsaber, but suddenly found herself flying through the air, her arms and legs flailing uselessly. She landed on a large tree branch high in the air, and something was holding her there. She looked around. Finn, Poe, and Rose were also in the trees and seemed to be struggling against invisible bonds. Ben was on the ground, facing the wolves alone. His lightsaber was flashing and swirling. He had lifted them all to safety.

"Ben, no! There's too many of them! Let me down! Let me help!" Rey screamed.

She was trying to tamp down the overwhelming terror. Ben had absolutely no intention of bringing her down out of the tree, she could feel that. The others were yelling similar things to him.

He would send a few of the wolves flying into trees with the Force, but they kept getting back up and returning to the fight. He slashed at them with his saber, but they were too fast for him to land a fatal blow. One wolf latched onto his forearm.

"No!" Rey exclaimed.

She had to do something. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and reached out towards the animal's mind. It felt so foreign, all instinct and raw emotion. Rey began to soothe and relax the creature. She opened her eyes. The wolf she was working on had released Ben and was shaking its head as though it had water in its ears. Rey compelled it to go sit on the perimeter of the fight.

Rey went from wolf to wolf, calming each one and sending it away from Ben. It was getting easier each time. Once they had all been dealt with, she sent them away. They melted back into the forest, docile as doves.

Ben brought them down out of the trees. As soon as her feet hit the forest floor, Rey ran at him. She poked him in the chest.

"Ben! Solo!" She accentuated each word with a poke to his sternum. "Don't! You! Ever! Do! That! Again!"

Ben's strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his chest, trapping her hands between them. She tried to push back, but he held her tight. He could stop her hands, but he couldn't stop her words.

"We fight together! You understand? Together! You could have been killed!"

Rey dissolved into tears.

"I'm fine, Rey. I'm fine. Shh, hush now, I'm fine. That was amazing. You were incredible."

Rey pushed away and this time he released her. She pulled his sleeve up to find deep puncture wounds on his forearm. She placed one hand on each side of his arm and closed her eyes. She reached for her Light and let it flow out through her hands. When she took them away, Ben's arm was completely unblemished. He stared at her in amazement.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I...I didn't. It was just...instinct. You were hurt."

Ben pulled her back into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Poe cleared his throat.

"Look, you saved us, and I am beyond grateful, but she's right. You can't just stick your team in the trees and try to do all the fighting yourself. We've got your back, man, but you have to let us protect it."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"They would have killed you if Rey hadn't intervened," Rose said.

Ben was speechless, staring around at them all with disbelief and confusion. Something seemed to dawn on Poe.

"No one's ever had your back before, have they?"

"No, not until Rey," Ben answered. "I mean, I've fought alongside others, the Knights of Ren, Stormtroopers. None of them really cared if I lived or died, though."

"Like I said yesterday, you're one of us now. We've got your back, and…we care."

Poe stuck out his hand. Ben took it without hesitation and they shook. Finn offered his own and Ben shook it as well. Finn slapped him on the back and grinned.

Rey was crying silently now. This was more than their grudging inclusion from last night, this was true acceptance. She knew Ben could sense it too.

"I've just got one question," Ben said. "How were you going to help me without weapons? Rey and I were the only two who were armed."

Poe shrugged, "You didn't need a weapon to get that thing off me, did you?"

Ben chuckled. "No, I suppose not."

They made their way back towards the house. Finn and Rey trailed slightly behind the rest.

"He's really powerful, isn't he?" Finn asked in a low voice. "Putting us all up in the trees, holding us there, and fighting the wolves all at once."

"Um...yeah, he is, yeah."

"You are too, right?"

"Well... Luke said I was."

"How did you beat him on Starkiller? You hadn't had any training."

"Well, he was wounded for one thing. That hit from Chewie's bowcaster should have been fatal; it would have been for anyone else. Plus...well...killing Han nearly tore him apart."

"You were right, Rey. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about him. You were right, he has changed."

Rey smiled at her best friend. There was nothing else he could have said to warm her heart so.

Up ahead, Poe was talking animatedly to Ben. Finn jogged to catch up with them and joined in the conversation. Rose slowed so Rey came even with her. She hooked her arm through Rey's and smiled at her.

"Well, I guess there's nothing like being attacked by a pack of hungry wolves to bring people together."

Rey laughed. "No I suppose not."

Ben's deep laughter echoed back to her and Rey sighed with contentment.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: My most abject apologies for how long this update took. Things have been a little crazy around here. As you can probably tell, this story is coming to an end. I anticipate one or two more chapters. I may not be able to post again this weekend, but I will not go as long as last time.**

* * *

The group spent the next few days having picnics, strolling through the orchard, and even swimming in the pond. They avoided the forest. At least once a day Rey and Ben would spar, their lightsabers moving so fast they were no more than red and purple blurs. The others watched in awe.

Once Poe wondered allowed whether the fishing would be good. Ben stretched his hand out toward the pond and all the fish rose up out of it, hung suspended in the air for a moment, then splashed back into the water.

Poe laughed. "Well that answers that, but now you've spooked them all and we'll never be able to catch them."

Ben shrugged. "They'll calm down before long."

This proved true as they caught one after the other.

"Catch and release!" Rose said sternly to Poe and Finn as they discussed how best to cook them. Both men dutifully released their fish back into the water.

Rey and Ben spent their nights together. Ben always had to be touching her in some way when they slept; an arm draped over her, a leg touching hers, a hand on her stomach. It was as though he needed constant assurance that she was still there even in his sleep. It was difficult to get used to after sleeping along her entire life, but she didn't mind.

On the evening of the third day, they were called to a meeting in the sitting room.

"The virus is ready," Maz announced.

She held up a small disc then handed it to Ben. He took it with a look of grim determination.

"Has everyone memorized the code?" Leia asked.

They all nodded.

"Good. Ben will leave to rendevouz with the First Order tomorrow. We will stay here a few more days in order to give him time to transmit the virus and for it to infiltrate the fleet. Then we'll head to the Quintar nebula. Maz, we can't thank you enough, for...for everything."

Maz waved away Leia's thanks. "It was my pleasure. I only wish I had thought of the plan myself."

Rose blushed and stared down at her hands.

* * *

Neither Rey nor Ben could sleep that night. Instead they lay wrapped in each other's arms whispering.

"What do you want to do when this is all over?" Rey asked as she traced the line of his jaw with her fingers.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you."

"I was thinking we could seek out other Force sensitives and...train them."

Ben stiffened. "You want to rebuild the Jedi order?"

"No, not exactly. Something closer to the Grey Jedi. Something...balanced."

He relaxed. "For what purpose?"

"The same as the Jedi, to guard peace and justice in the Galaxy."

"So you want to police the Galaxy?"

"No." She lowered her fingers to tickle his neck. "I just want to ensure that nothing like the Empire or the First Order can come to power again."

He captured her teasing fingers and brought them to his lips, kissing the tip of each one. Then he covered her mouth with his. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

"You are so perfect."

Rey scoffed. "I'm far from perfect, Ben."

"No, to me you are. You are everything good, right, and beautiful in this Galaxy. I will fight for you...for us until my last breath."

Tears glistened in Rey's eyes. "Just remember that you don't have to fight alone. You're not alone."

"Neither are you."

The spent the rest of the night discussing the future and murmuring assurances to each other that it would come.

* * *

Rey stood on the landing pad locked in an embrace with Ben. He was about to board his shuttle to head back to the First Order. Rey was filled with trepidation. Ben tried to soothe her through the bond, but he was struggling with his own apprehension.

"What if I never see you again?" Rey's voice was muffled from her face being pressed into Ben's chest.

Ben's arms tightened around her. "That won't happen. The Force didn't bring us together just to let us be torn apart."

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"You know I will."

Ben released her gently and turned to his mother. Leia stepped forward to embrace him.

"You come back to me, son, you understand?"

"Yes, Mama."

Leia moved back and Poe and Finn came up. They each shook Ben's hand.

"Remember, we've got your back. Contact Rey if you need help," Poe said.

"You be careful out there, friend," Finn advised.

Ben nodded.

Rose surprised everyone by wrapping her arms around Ben's waist.

"Come back safely."

He patted her back awkwardly then turned back to Rey for one final hug.

"We'll see each other soon," he promised, "and when we do, this will all be over."

Rey nodded and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. As she watched the hatch of his shuttle close and the vessel disappear into the clear, blue Takodana sky, the knot of worry in her stomach clenched tighter.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."


	16. Chapter 16

Rey stood staring out the Stargazer's viewports at the swirling purple and green gasses of the Quintar nebula. It had been barely over 24 hours after Ben left Takodana when he contacted her to tell her the virus had been uploaded and the transmission sent to the fleet.

 _Poe had fallen out of his seat when Ben appeared._

" _I can see you! That's not usually how it works, right?" The pilot questioned._

" _No, we usually we have to concentrate to bring others in. Now that you mention it," Ben stared around the room, "I can see everything with perfect clarity."_

Rey shook herself from the memory to look again at the might of the First Order fleet spread out before her. Ben had been right, the Resistance would never be able to take them in a fair fight. There were five Dreadnoughts, at least twenty Star Destroyers, and countless smaller ships. Just as Leia predicted, they were safe in the nebula. The First Order was unable to detect the small Stargazer through the gasses of the nebula. Looking out at them was like looking through thick fog.

The proper number of days had now passed. They were just waiting to catch site of Ben's shuttle escaping his ship and one of them would enter the detonation code. The First Order's final moments were ticking away.

The dread that had been twisting if Rey's stomach for days was only growing stronger.

 _Ben_ , she tried to call him through the bond, but there was no answer. Suddenly she felt a stab of panic that was not her own.

"Something's wrong! I have to check on him!" She exclaimed to her waiting friends.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the bond. When she opened them she was in the corridor of an unfamiliar ship. Blaster fire flashed all around her. Ben was at the end of the corridor, lightsaber whirling and spinning as he fought his way through dozens and dozens of stormtroopers.

"Ben!"

Rey drew her own saber and raced towards him slashing indiscriminately at troopers as she went. She felt a blaster bolt graze her arm and screamed. Her eyes widened. Somehow she was fully here, and this meant she could be hurt.

She looked up. Ben had caught sight of her now, and he was snarling over her injury. He lifted his hand causing troopers to fly in every direction with the Force. He barreled towards her screaming, "Run, Rey, run!"

A red headed man appeared in the doorway Ben had just vacated. He screeched at the troopers.

"Get him! Kill him! It will be your heads if he escapes!"

Ben drew level with Rey just as the stormtroopers regained their feet.

"Get out of here, Rey!"

"No, we fight together!"

Ben grabbed her arm and ran. "This way, then. The hangar is this way."

They turned right down another corridor and sprinted for the door at the end. The troopers were right behind them now. A blaster bolt hit Ben in the shoulder and Rey could feel his pain as though it were her own. She used the Force to throw up a shield behind them. She could feel it wavering and stray bolts kept finding their way through. Then Ben added his strength to hers and the Force shield became impenetrable. They made it through the door to the hangar.

"Go, I'll hold them off!" Rey shoved Ben towards his shuttle then turned to face the small army of stormtroopers bearing down on her.

"No!" Ben shouted.

"Go, as soon as you take off, I can get out of here!"

As Ben ran towards his shuttle, he was forced to release his part of the shield. Rey kept her half up and spun her lightsaber as fast as she could to block the blaster fire that found its way through. She heard the boarding ramp of Ben's shuttle hiss as it started to open.

 _Just a few more minutes,_ she told herself. _I just have to keep them occupied a few more minutes_.

"Rey!"

She turned to see Ben halfway up the boarding ramp. He held up his hand and she felt a strong push of Force right in the middle of her chest. She stumbled and landed hard on the metal deck of the Stargazer, striking her head on a metal console. For a moment she was dazed. She heard panicked voices, but couldn't respond.

"She's back!"

"Rey, what happened? Where did you go?"

Someone was pulling her to her feet. She shook her head and her vision cleared a bit. Finn was gripping both her shoulders and shaking her.

"Rey! Rey!"

"Ben!"

She broke free from Finn and ran to the viewport. There was no sign of Ben's black command shuttle. She turned to find Leia busy at a console, punching in numbers.

"No!"

She moved towards the General to stop her finishing the detonation code, but it was too late. Leia put in the final numbers and turned towards the viewport.

"Why did you do that? Ben's not clear?"

Leia looked stricken. "He told me to."

"Told you to! How?"

Then Rey remembered that Ben and Leia could communicate through the Force. She ran to the viewport just as the explosions began. Ship after ship blew up, smoke and debris were flying in all directions. Even if Ben had managed to get his shuttle off the ship, it would be destroyed in the aftermath.

Rey reached out for him through the bond, but there was nothing. She tried harder, concentrating on Ben and their bond with every fiber of her being. Still there was nothing. She turned to Leia who was wearing an expression of complete heartbreak.

"I can't sense him either," Leia choked.

Rey's knees buckled and she hit the hard deck of the Stargazer once again. Sobs shook her body and anguished cries ripped their way out of her throat. Gone! She couldn't sense him, couldn't find him. The bond was broken. That could only mean that Ben was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't hate me, friends. I predict two more chapters or maybe one more chapter and an epilogue. As always, thank you for reading and for your reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

Finn pulled Rey to her feet and into a hug. Rose wrapped her small arms around the both of them. Leia had collapsed into a chair and was weeping openly. Their strong General was finally broken. Poe started towards Rey and the others, but stopped staring open mouthed through the viewport.

"Look!"

Rey's heart jumped into her throat. She turned towards the glass to see Ben's black command shuttle emerging from the smoke. Finn punched the air and whooped. Ben's presence crashed over her and Rey sagged with relief. The bond hummed back to life and she seized the connection, concentrating on it.

She opened her eyes to see Ben at the controls of the shuttle. He turned to her and his expression changed from one of jubilation to concern.

"Rey? What's wrong?"

"I thought you were dead!" She croaked. "I couldn't sense you. Neither could Leia."

In two long strides he was in front of her, pulling her against his chest. "I was focusing everything I had on putting a Force shield around the shuttle. I knew the debris would rip it to shreds. It must have been strong enough to block my signature as well. I'm sorry."

Rey clung to him, fisting her hands in the material of his shirt. "What happened? Why did they turn on you? Did they discover the virus."

"No, that's what I thought at first. Turns out Hux just picked the worst possible moment to stage his coup."

He gave her a crooked grin, but she couldn't return it. Even now with his arms around her, Rey still couldn't shake the yawning emptiness she'd felt when she thought he was gone.

"It's alright," Ben soothed. "It's over, Rey. We're free!"

The truth of what he was saying washed over her. The First Order was no more. Ben was free of them and the Galaxy was safe from their tyranny. She smiled up at him as he bent to claim her lips.

"I'll see you back on Takodana. We have all the time in the Galaxy now, Rey."

Rey returned to the Stargazer and explained the situation to Leia and her friends.

Leia's relief was palpable. "Let's get back to Takodana then. I need to hug my son."

Poe and Rey prepared and then made the jump into hyperspace. Rey's heart felt lighter than it had in years, maybe in her entire life.

* * *

That night they celebrated their victory with a feast out on the the grounds of Maz's estate.

The sounds of crickets and frogs filled the cool, evening air. The sweet scents from the flower gardens wafted around them. Rey sighed with contentment as she nibbled at the remains of a pastry.

"What are you going to do now?" Ben asked his mother. "Rebuild the Republic again?"

Leia's eyes were soft and thoughtful. "No. No, I've saved this Galaxy enough. Too many times. It's up to them now. I thinks it's high time I retired so I can focus on my family."

Rey could feel Ben's elation at his mother's answer through the bond. Both of them would finally have the family they'd craved.

"What are your plans?" Leia leaned towards her son.

"We thought we'd seek out other Force sensitives and train them."

Rey was shocked by Ben's answer. He had not seemed interested in her idea of teaching others about the Force.

"That is, unless you've had second thoughts?" He turned towards her.

"No, no second thoughts. The Galaxy needs those who can use the Force kept from falling to the Dark side."

"So you're going to train a new generation of Jedi?" Leia's brows were raised.

"Not, Jedi exactly." Ben echoed what Rey had told him. "Something more balanced, but with the same goal of maintaining peace and justice in the Galaxy."

"I could help you with that. Such a group could use lessons in diplomacy as well."

Ben nodded. "We'd like that."

"Flying lessons too," Poe chimed in.

"They should also be taught mechanics," Rose suggested.

"Combat, tactics...and to think for themselves," Finn said.

Chewie growled something about using a blaster and keeping hot-headed friends out of trouble.

Rey laughed. "Sounds like we're going to have quite the academy."

"Let's take a little time off before we start scouring the Galaxy and rounding up Force sensitives." Ben stretched and sighed.

"Yes," Leia agreed. "We could all do with a bit of a rest."

Rey glanced at Maz and their eyes met.

 _The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead._

Rey had found it now., the sense of purpose and belonging she'd sought all her life. She had her family, and they would build a life together. She beamed at Ben. Her joy met his in the bond and grew until she thought Light must be radiating from them in visible waves. Let the past die, it didn't matter anymore. The future lay ahead of them, bright and welcoming. Rey was ready for it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking with me during this story. I truly appreciate the reviews, follows, and favorites. I plan to post a short epilogue in the next few weeks.**

 **Warning: Shameless new story plug ahead! If you are a fan of Beauty and the Beast, check out my new story _Then Somebody Bends_. A Belle/Gaston alternate storyline. :)**


	18. Epilogue

Rey stepped out of the hut into the blinding light of Ahch-To's twin suns. She squinted as she waited for her eyes to adjust. Why had he let her sleep so late? Laughter rang out and she turned to see a group of three students chasing each other with lightsabers.

"Younglings!" She called sternly. They approached her looking guilty and nervous. "Lightsabers are not toys. If you want to play, use sparing sabers. However, if I'm not mistaken, you three should be in a lesson with Finn right now."

The three students stared down at their toes and it took effort not to let her lips twitch into a smile.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Yes, Master," the three answered in unison. They scampered away toward the lesson they had tried to skip.

Rey turned her attention down the hill where Ben sat on a stone bench by the firepit, watching a small girl with black hair and hazel eyes toddle around. She made her way towards him. He sensed her approach through the bond and turned to smile at her.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so late."

He shrugged. "This one," he shifted the bundle in his arms to reveal the face of their newborn son, "kept you up most of the night. It was only fair. I just wish I could be of more help during the night, but what he needs I don't have." Ben's eyes twinkled as he surveyed the changes nursing a baby had made to Rey's body.

She brushed light fingers over the baby's face. "Hello, Luke."

"Mama!" Her daughter squealed, running up to her on her chubby toddler legs.

Rey scooped her up and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Padme."

Padme smacked a sloppy kiss on her cheek then wriggled out of her arms. She was always on the move these days.

Rey leaned over and kissed Ben, the bond between them glowing with affection.

"I caught three younglings skiving off their lesson with Finn to play with lightsabers."

"They'll never stop if he doesn't learn to be more strict with them."

"He won't. Not the younger ones anyway."

Luke began to stir and fuss. Rey took him from Ben to nurse him. Together they sat and surveyed the various activities taking place around them. Several X-wings were streaking around the island as Poe taught a lesson on piloting. Leia sat at a table with students, practicing debate. Though they weren't in sight, Rose and Chewie had a class working on repairs to the _Falcon_. The freighter was so old now it required near constant maintenance.

Ben was gazing towards his mother. "I still can't believe she was able to stay out of it."

True to her word, Leia had not helped reform the New Republic, or as Ben jokingly called it, the New New Republic. The systems of the Galaxy managed it on their own, though in the initial months they had begged her for help. She maintained that she had already given enough. Peace and stability had finally been achieved even without the General's guidance. In a few more years some of Ben and Rey's older students should be ready to guard that peace.

Leia had dismissed her class and was now heading towards them. Rey moved Luke to her shoulder and began patting his back.

"Here," Leia reached for her grandson, "I'll do that. You two have a class to teach."

"Padme," Ben swung her up into the air and kissed her, "stay with GranMama. We'll be back soon."

Ben and Rey sat off towards their class, but Ben pulled her into their hut.

"We have a minute," he murmured and he pressed her into the wall.

Rey hummed her approval as he lowered his mouth to hers.

He pulled back and cupped her cheek. "I love you, Rey Solo."

"I love you too, Ben Solo."

Love and Light flowed between them through the bond along with a whirl of desire.

"Come on," Ben tugged at her hand. "Let's go teach another lesson on balance.

Rey smiled and followed her husband back out into the sunlight.


End file.
